


be the good in me

by yutagoth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutagoth/pseuds/yutagoth
Summary: taeyong não sabe ser egoísta,  e acaba se apaixonando pela única pessoa capaz de ser egoísta por ambos. nakamoto yuta era o príncipe herdeiro, e taeyong era apenas seu servo.





	be the good in me

Taeyong se lembrava de tudo ter começado com uma música. Como nas histórias que sua irmã costumava lhe contar na infância. Um pôr-do-sol dourado, adentrando as pequenas janelas emolduradas e fazendo o piso de paralelepípedos do castelo adquirir um tom alaranjado. O ar da primavera cheirava a flores e pólen, o odor das ervas dos jardins do castelo ainda impregnado em suas roupas velhas. Taeyong tinha apenas onze anos, vagando pelo castelo em suas roupas de servo, as mangas de sua blusa longas demais, cobrindo suas mãos.

O garoto havia chegado ao reino alguns dias atrás, com a promessa de um trabalho como boticário com sua irmã mais velha na enfermaria do castelo. As voltas e lados do castelo continuavam confundindo o garoto, que no momento estava sendo guiado pelo som de cordas tocando. A melodia assombrosa vindo de algum lugar acima das escadas. A cada passo, parecia puxar os pés de Taeyong para que ele andasse em direção ao terceiro andar, seguindo para um corredor do lado esquerdo, a tapeçaria de tecido abaixo da sola de seus sapatos desgastados. A melodia estava mais alta, ecoando nos ouvidos do garoto e o atraindo por completo. Antes que pudesse parar, ele já estava dentro do cômodo.

Um garoto provavelmente da mesma idade que ele, estava parado no meio do cômodo. Seu rosto era terrivelmente familiar, e havia um violino apoiado em seu ombro. Suas roupas eram limpas e formais como a de grande parte do pessoal no castelo, exceto que em sua cabeça havia uma coroa dourada se destacando entre seus cabelos castanhos encaracolados.

Taeyong sempre foi um garoto desastrado — e ele se perguntava como que conseguiria ser um servo quando tudo que fazia acabava dando errado. Quando notou quem era o garoto, ele deu um passo para trás, tropeçando em seus próprios pés. Suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas enquanto ele se desculpava repetidamente com o garoto que ele sabia que era o príncipe mais velho. Ele não se arriscava a olhar para o garoto — mas sabia que os olhos do príncipe estavam em sua figura. Taeyong conseguiu ouvir os passos ligeiros de sua irmã, enquanto ela o tirava do cômodo pelo braço e se desculpava com o outro.

"Você não pode simplesmente entrar nos quartos assim, Taeyong." Ela disse, ainda segurando seu braço fino. O garoto somente assentia, ainda assustado por ter visto alguém da realeza daquela maneira. "Aquele era o príncipe Yuta, e da próxima vez que vê-lo, por favor se curve."

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Taeyong viu Yuta, e ele sabia que não seria a última. Taeyong o via com mais frequência do que era esperado. Ele viu o garoto enquanto ele passava pelos corredores de pedra como todo resto da família real — enquanto Taeyong se misturava nas sombras dos outros servos, sendo insignificante e pequeno como era esperado. Ele viu Yuta quando o mesmo cortou seu pé e teve que ser levado à enfermaria às pressas, onde Joohyun, a irmã de Taeyong, tomou conta de seu corte — enquanto Taeyong ficou escondido atrás de uma das cortinas, ainda evitando olhar o príncipe desde o acontecimento passado. Taeyong viu Yuta jogando futebol com seu meio-irmão mais velho Kun, nos campos abertos da parte de trás do castelo. E também o viu, mais tarde, andando a cavalo com seu pai, o rei.

Até os treze anos, ninguém sabia da existência de Taeyong — a não ser os outros servos. Seu reconhecimento aconteceu devido a um sonho, ou pelo menos foi o que ele achou. Pensou que talvez tivesse cochilado enquanto estudava os livros que Joohyun pediu para que olhasse se quisesse continuar ajudando na enfermaria. Foi rápido, havia uma luz amarelada sobre o local, Taeyong estava observando tudo, como se não estivesse ali. Um cálice prateado com um vinho vermelho como sangue havia sido derramado no chão de pedra do cômodo. A coroa de ouro do príncipe saindo de sua cabeça e indo em direção ao chão. O príncipe com o rosto sobre o prato, imóvel. Taeyong despertou assustado, e Joohyun mais tarde disse que ele não havia pegado no sono em momento nenhum.

Duas noites após a primeira visão, Taeyong teve que ajudar a servir o jantar da família real. Ele ficou encarregado de arrumar os talheres e estar por perto para qualquer coisa que eles precisassem. Yuta olhava para o outro a todo momento enquanto comia, seus olhos escuros acompanhando cada movimento de Taeyong enquanto o outro arrumava a toalha de mesa uma última vez. Taeyong não ia ceder tão fácil e retribuir os olhares, ele ainda estava com vergonha pelo o que aconteceu no passado.

Quando o príncipe pegou o cálice prateado cheio de vinho e levou em direção a seus lábios, Taeyong sentiu um calafrio em sua espinha. Sua visão veio como uma forte onda, e ele sentiu seu estômago embrulhar com a lembrança.

Em questão de segundos, Taeyong foi rapidamente até o príncipe e bateu com a mão no cálice, fazendo com que ele fosse em direção ao chão. E o resto da família ficou imóvel, olhando em choque para o garoto servo. Yuta seria o primeiro a provar o vinho, o resto dos cálices ainda estavam sobre a mesa, intocados.

"Como você, um mero servo, ousa tocar no meu filho?" A rainha disse, nervosa. Ela havia se levantando de sua cadeira, e Taeyong conseguia ver a raiva em seus olhos.

"Aposto que ele tem um belo motivo para isso, querida." O rei disse, tentando acalmar a mulher. Os olhos do rei foram em direção a Taeyong, curiosidade neles.

"Não bebam o vinho." Foi tudo que Taeyong conseguiu dizer. Os olhos gélidos e furiosos da rainha pareciam estar congelando o garoto, que mal conseguia se mover.

"E quem você acha que é para mandar em nós?" A rainha respondeu. Taeyong ficou em silêncio, abaixando sua cabeça.

O rei não disse nada, apenas fez sinal para que um dos servos viesse em sua direção, e entregou o cálice para o mesmo, ordenando que ele tomasse um gole. Não foi necessário mais do que isso para que ele fosse ao chão, convulsionando e logo tudo foi substituído por silêncio, enquanto o servo sangrava até a morte. A rainha, a irmã mais velha e irmão mais novo de Yuta e todos os outros servos olhavam aterrorizados. Taeyong fez questão de orar baixo, pedindo para que Deus guiasse aquela pobre alma.

E foi a partir disso que a vida de Taeyong mudou drasticamente. Ele foi tirado dos aposentos de sua irmã e foi colocado em um próximo do príncipe. Taeyong não era mais um servo comum, agora a vida e bem-estar de Yuta e seu irmão mais novo Jaemin estavam em suas mãos — e nas mãos de suas visões.

Foi inevitável a aproximação dos dois garotos. Yuta, aquele que tocara uma melodia tão magnífica que Taeyong ainda conseguia ouvir em seus sonhos, como um sussurro perdido no vento. Aquela parecia a melodia que estava tocando todas as vezes que Taeyong tinha sonhos com o garoto de cabelos escuros. Era melancólico e ansiava por algo que simplesmente não estava ao seu alcance.

Os dias de Taeyong começavam com ele assistindo o nascer do sol de sua janela grande em seu novo aposento. Ele se vestia em suas roupas simples, agora um pouco maiores — mas as mangas de sua blusa continuavam grandes como sempre. E fazia uma caminhada por todo castelo, começando pela enfermaria, para ver como estava sua irmã e conversar brevemente com ela sobre suas novas obrigações no castelo. Ele retornava para o castelo, fazendo questão de cumprimentar todos em seu caminho. Taeyong era conhecido pelos servos por sua gentileza e bondade sem igual.

Quando passava pelos corredores do castelo, ele cumprimentava as empregadas que estavam terminando de limpar tudo e deixar o mais organizado possível, elas sorriam brevemente e continuavam seu trabalho. Quando passava pela cozinha, ele cumprimentava os cozinheiros responsáveis por preparar as comidas favoritas da família real; eles sempre ofereciam um rico café da manhã para Taeyong, que sempre negava educadamente, optando somente por uma laranja. Ele então ia até os estábulos, cumprimentar os cuidadores e fazer carinho em alguns dos cavalos. Taeyong tinha uma grande paixão por animais.

Após isso, ele retornava aos aposentos do jovem príncipe. Batia na porta uma vez, e aguardava por uma resposta que nunca receberia. Com o pouco tempo que havia começado a trabalhar como servo pessoal do príncipe, ele já havia reparado o quanto o garoto adorava dormir e odiava manhãs. Ele abriu a porta calmamente, adentrando o cômodo. Foi em direção às janelas e abriu as cortinas, deixando a claridade adentrar o local. Taeyong ouviu grunhidos, e olhou em direção a Yuta, que estava tentando cobrir seu rosto com os lençóis.

"Será que algum dia você vai parar de fazer isso?" Taeyong riu com as palavras do outro.

"É óbvio que não. Se eu tenho que acordar todos os dias antes do nascer do sol, então por que você também não pode, Alteza?" Ele respondeu, indo em direção ao garoto.

"Mas eu sou o príncipe!"

"Para alguém que se intitula um príncipe, você não se parece com um." Taeyong não sabia dizer quando a amizade de ambos havia começado, mas ele podia garantir que desde que chegara ao castelo, havia sido a coisa mais legal em sua rotina. "Venha, vou te ajudar a se vestir. Você tem muitos afazeres hoje."

Yuta empurrou os lençóis e se sentou sobre sua cama, coçando seus olhos. Seu cabelo castanho estava uma bagunça e seus cachos estavam para todos os lados, e Taeyong achava que Yuta pelas manhãs conseguia ser a coisa mais adorável.

Taeyong era responsável por tudo relacionado ao príncipe Yuta. Ele o ajudava a se limpar e vestir, preparava as atividades do dia, e a estudar quando o mesmo precisasse de ajuda — o que era benéfico para ambos, já que Taeyong tinha a chance de estudar e Yuta tinha uma ajuda a mais, mesmo que ele tivesse um tutor pronto para explicá-lo qualquer matéria. Yuta tinha aulas de Comportamento Real, Comunicação, Etiqueta, História, Equitação e diversas outras. E Taeyong estava ali para ajudá-lo com qualquer coisa.

Uma coisa que Taeyong perdia bastante tempo, era na hora de decidir que roupa o príncipe deveria usar. Era uma variedade imensa em seu closet, e todas as roupas pareciam ficar bem no garoto. Naquela manhã, Taeyong escolheu uma blusa branca e uma calça preta, uma roupa simples já que Yuta teria aulas de equitação logo pela manhã.

Ele entregou as peças de roupa para Yuta, que já estava atrás do biombo. Assim que estava vestido, o garoto sentou-se sobre sua cama, colocando suas botas, os cadarços sempre desamarrados. E era nesse momento que Taeyong tinha que ir em direção ao garoto e amarrar por ele.

"Você realmente precisa da minha ajuda com isso? Quantos anos você tem, Alteza?" Taeyong disse, rindo enquanto amarrava os cadarços pretos.

"Você sabe o quão complicado isso é para mim." Yuta disse, sua voz quase um sussurro.

E Taeyong sabia bem, afinal, ele que havia tentado ensinar o garoto a amarrar seus cadarços. Yuta era um desastre em coisas básicas como essas, mas ele brilhava quando se trata da música e equitação. Também brilhava quando lia poesias para sua irmã mais velha, a princesa Miya, na biblioteca do castelo, e quando escrevia pequenos sonetos no papel. Yuta brilhava também por suas ações, ele era amoroso com muitas pessoas e todos os empregados o adoravam.

Yuta tinha essa aura, onde era impossível não se apaixonar por ele.

As tardes, Taeyong voltava para a enfermaria do castelo e ficava por lá, ajudando Joohyun a tratar homens machucados em batalha ou fazendo novos tônicos com ervas. E por três semanas seguidas, ele notou que Yuta fazia visitas frequentes a enfermaria, fingindo dores e aparecendo com machucados e roxos misteriosos — tudo para ter a chance de ver o garoto antes da noite.

Taeyong só voltava para Yuta a noite, quando regressava aos aposentos para a hora de dormir. Ele banhava o garoto, entregava-lhe roupas confortáveis e sentava próximo de sua cama, contando histórias do seu vilarejo afastado do reino. História de caçadas e rituais, de folclore como fadas e gnomos. Yuta ouvia todas as palavras que saiam da boca do outro garoto, seus olhos escuros focados no rosto de Taeyong.

Obviamente Taeyong ganhava algo em retorno de suas visões e da sua sinceridade em dizer o que ele achava que elas significavam. Ele ganhava roupas melhores, comidas boas e até uma quantia maior de dinheiro. Taeyong tinha mais liberdade que alguns servos, ele podia brincar com Yuta e seus irmãos no jardim. Ele ainda tinha obrigações de servo, portanto tinha que servir bacias de frutas e pães amanteigados com queijo para o rei e a rainha em seus aposentos.

E ao mesmo tempo que esses privilégios eram bons, Taeyong sabia que tudo seria duas vezes mais perigoso.

Todos sabiam que a família real era perigosa — não só pelo fato de que eles podiam ter sua cabeça decepada no chão num estalar de dedos —, e que estavam em constante perigo também. Esse era um dos motivos do porquê eles tinham provadores oficiais. Que em sua grande maioria eram servos que eram involuntariamente escolhidos para experimentar cada comida e bebida antes da família real. Eram raras às vezes que algo passava pela guarda cerrada do castelo, mas acidentes podiam acontecer, coisas podiam não ser notadas.

E era por isso que Taeyong estava ali. Em todas as refeições, ele ficava no canto da sala, observando tudo calmamente enquanto esperava por alguma visão.

E devido a essas visões, Taeyong tinha conversas com a rainha quase toda semana. A mulher realmente o assustava, e quando se tratava dessas visões, ela parecia ficar ainda mais aterrorizante. Taeyong não via nada a algum tempo já, e ele duvidava que havia perdido seu dom — ou que nunca tivera, e apenas deu a sorte do vinho estar realmente envenenado. Mas ele não arriscava dizer isso em voz alta, ele nem conseguia imaginar o que aconteceria consigo se dissesse.

"Você viu alguma coisa?" ela perguntou aquela tarde, logo após pedir para um de seus servos chamar Taeyong. Os olhos da mulher eram desesperados, e o brilho das jóias no colar ao redor de seu pescoço quase cegaram o garoto. "Algum sinal? Qualquer coisa?"

A rainha sempre ficava dessa maneira quando havia pessoas demais no castelo ou quando seus filhos saiam para cavalgar ou caçar. E a resposta era sempre  _'não'_. Taeyong costumava ter mais sonhos do que visões. O problema era que compreender seus sonhos era ainda mais complicado do que as visões, pois eles eram fáceis de serem esquecidos — mesmo que fossem repetitivos, ele só conseguia se lembrar de pequenos fragmentos quando acordava. A única coisa que Taeyong conseguia se lembrar pela manhã, era a melodia do violino de Yuta.

Apesar disso, tudo valia a pena. Taeyong aguentava a presença aterrorizante e fria da rainha por causa da promessa de uma vida melhor para ele, e principalmente, para Joohyun. E ele se arriscava a dizer, que tudo valia a pena por causa de Yuta. Ter o herdeiro do trono como melhor amigo certamente tinha suas vantagens. Taeyong tinha proteção e segurança, um escudo dos perigos afora das paredes de pedra. Perigos como a peste que assombrava o reino e os rebeldes incendiando vilarejos.

Taeyong achou que estava seguro dentro do castelo. Isso até ele completar dezoito anos e notar que o perigo real não estava lá fora, e sim dentro do local que deveria ser considerado seguro.

 

_♕ | ♕_

 

O começo da primavera estava fazendo a neve do inverno sumir aos poucos. O ar continuava gelado, mas na opinião de Taeyong estava um clima perfeito para ficar lá fora, longe das paredes cinzentas de pedra. O jardim do castelo era enorme, e fazia fronteira com uma grande floresta, Taeyong já conhecia todas as plantas e ervas que nasciam ali devido aos anos trabalhando como boticário com Joohyun e sempre tendo que coletar ingredientes novos.

Naquela tarde, ele estava próximo a entrada da floresta, suas mãos agasalhadas com uma luva, enquanto ele procurava em meio aos pequenos montes de neve, as ervas que ele sabia que cresciam ali. Ele não conseguiu conter um sorriso quando ouviu passos abafados atrás dele.

"Você tem permissão para estar aqui durante esse clima, Alteza? Você pode acabar pegando um resfriado." Taeyong disse, se virando para dar de cara com os olhos de castanhos de Yuta. O garoto sorriu, e o sorriso de Taeyong duplicou de tamanho.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"As ervas que eu estou procurando nascem nessa época do ano." Taeyong disse, retornando sua atenção para os pequenos arbustos que ele achou.

O príncipe pegou a mão de Taeyong, fazendo com que ele se levantasse e andasse até um local afastado onde a grama já estava limpa. Ele se sentou e fez sinal para que Taeyong fizesse o mesmo. O mais velho fez como solicitado, e Yuta fez questão de deitar sua cabeça no colo do outro, mexendo na manga da jaqueta velha de Taeyong.

Yuta era alguém que precisava de constante atenção, e isso era algo que ele tinha a todo momento. A diferença é que ele não queria o tipo de atenção onde a outra pessoa não corresponde à mesma altura — ele não queria conversar com os outros servos ou seus guardas, pois eles não o respondiam como um igual, e sim como alguém da realeza. E essa era a diferença de Taeyong para os outros. Taeyong era seu amigo e não somente seu servo, e Yuta era grato por isso todos os dias.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Taeyong perguntou, preocupação em sua voz. Yuta suspirou, fechando seus olhos por alguns segundos.

"Minha mãe estava sendo..." Yuta disse, procurando pela melhor palavra para descrever. "Autoritária, com relação ao noivado." Ele continuou, olhando para Taeyong.

Sendo o primeiro e legítimo filho do rei, Yuta era imediatamente o próximo herdeiro ao trono do reino. E a coisa mais óbvia na realeza era que todo rei precisava de uma rainha. Naturalmente, Yuta já estava noivo de uma princesa de um reino vizinho desde que tinha nove anos. E agora que estava com dezoito e já era considerado um adulto, era apenas questão de tempo até que fosse anunciado o casamento oficial dele.

E Taeyong tentava não ficar triste com isso. A verdade é que não importava a sua educação, sua classe e nem as maldições e palavras duras de Joohyun e da rainha, os avisos silenciosos e ameaças sussurradas; Taeyong ainda sentia o arrependimento e tristeza o consumindo e rastejando por seu estômago.

Taeyong havia se apaixonado por Yuta a muito tempo atrás. Talvez fosse durante todas as manhãs que passaram juntos desde os treze anos. Ou as vezes que Yuta fingia estar machucado apenas para visitar Taeyong enquanto ele estava trabalhando com sua irmã. Ou todas as noites em que passavam juntos, Taeyong o banhando e contando histórias mesmo que Yuta já fosse um adulto. Ele estava apaixonado, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer com relação a isso.

A obrigação de Taeyong era garantir que Yuta viveria tempo o bastante para continuar o legado de sua família, e absolutamente nada além disso. Se apaixonar pelo garoto, foi um erro que ele sabia que teria de conviver pelo resto de sua vida.

"Eu precisava sair de lá," ele murmurou. "Precisava ver você. Espero que não esteja atrapalhando nada."

Os olhos de Yuta ainda estavam olhando para Taeyong, e o mais velho bagunçou os cabelos encaracolados do príncipe — tomando cuidado para não encostar nos chifres que adornavam sua coroa.

"Eu sempre estarei aqui, Yuta. Sempre que precisar de mim. Afinal, esse é meu trabalho." Essas sempre eram as palavras de Taeyong, ele nunca se arriscava dizer nada além. Tinha medo de perder o controle e dizer mais do que necessário.

"Seu trabalho como servo da família real ou como meu amigo?"

"E isso importa?" Ele respondeu, olhando para seus velhos sapatos, mexendo seus pés, inquieto com a pergunta.

Yuta pegou a mão de Taeyong, analisando-a como se procurasse por alguma coisa nela. O príncipe se levantou e sentou-se ao seu lado, pegando seu rosto com as duas mãos e fazendo com que Taeyong olhasse para ele.

E esse era o problema com o Yuta. Suas ações sempre faziam Taeyong se alimentar de esperanças que não deveriam existir. Fazia com que ele ansiasse por toques que nunca existiriam, por palavras que nunca sairiam de sua boca, por ações que o outro jamais arriscaria fazer. Seus olhos escuros faziam com que Taeyong se perdesse por inteiro, seu olhar cheio de preocupação e carinho, fazia com que o jovem servo se derretesse como a neve estava fazendo nesse início de primavera.

"Importa para mim." Sua voz era doce como o mel que ele usava para adoçar seu chá. Taeyong fez uma careta, tentando ao máximo ignorar as batidas levemente aceleradas de seu coração.

Ultimamente, Yuta estava fazendo com que tudo fosse ainda mais complicado para Taeyong. Complicado fazer com que as batidas de seu coração ficassem estáveis perto do outro. Complicado tentar guardar seus sentimentos a sete chaves e ver que só com um olhar ou algumas palavras, Yuta era capaz de quebrar todas aquelas fechaduras. Taeyong estava determinado em dar um fim em tudo isso, ele só não sabia quando e nem como.

"Os dois, então. Eu sou seu amigo, Yuta. Mas isso não significa que eu deixo de ser seu servo. E diferente de ser seu amigo, a segunda opção eu não tive a chance de escolher, foi algo feito por seus pais e não por mim. Eu sempre estarei aqui, porque sou eu amigo, mas também porque eu tenho que estar."

"Me perdoe." Yuta desviou o olhar, sentindo-se culpado com as palavras do outro.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Alteza." Taeyong respondeu, rindo friamente. "Eu quero estar aqui, você sabe disso." O garoto continuou, tentando chamar a atenção do mais novo. "Agora, me conte mais sobre o que tanto o angustia?"

E foi tudo que Yuta precisou ouvir para voltar a deitar sua cabeça no colo de Taeyong e lhe contar sobre tudo que estava lhe irritando e angustiando ultimamente. Sua mãe o enchendo com seu tom autoritário e como ela esperava que ele fosse um rei tão bom como seu pai. Sua noiva, Sooyoung, que ele não fazia ideia de como era — sua maior preocupação era se ele seria capaz de se apaixonar por ela. E as preocupações de Yuta estavam todas à mostra, sua vulnerabilidade quando conversava com Taeyong o fazia parecer frágil demais.

E Taeyong gostava de saber que era o único que veria Yuta dessa maneira, pelo menos por enquanto.

Durante toda a conversa, Taeyong tentou se manter o mais imparcial possível. Tentou ser um amigo, e não um garoto completamente apaixonado pelo príncipe herdeiro. Mas ele falhou completamente. Volta e meia ele se pegava olhando o modo como os cílios de Yuta flutuavam em suas bochechas quando ele piscava, o brilho como o das estrelas em seus olhos, e como a luz acinzentada e pálida do dia brilhava em sua pele. E Yuta estava fazendo tudo piorar enquanto conversava com sua mão entrelaçada na de Taeyong.

Quando a noite chegou, ele regressou ao castelo e fez todas as coisas que sempre fazia. Encheu a banheira e lavou os cabelos encaracolados de Yuta que eram seus favoritos. Colocou o roupão sobre ele e quando o outro já estava vestido, Taeyong se sentou na beira de sua cama e contou histórias. Ele não sabia por que Yuta ainda queria ouvir histórias mesmo já sendo adulto — e a verdade é que Taeyong já estava ficando histórias.

Então ele inventava novas. Contava histórias sobre um garoto que amava outro incondicionalmente, mas que eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos pela diferença de classe entre eles. Os garotos só conseguiam ficar juntos no final da tarde, durante o pôr-do-sol. Ele dizia que ambos os garotos eram o sol e a lua, e o pôr-do-sol era tão bonito e apaixonante, pois era o encontro de dois amantes.

E Yuta sempre pegava no sono ao final das história, sorrindo e agradecendo. E Taeyong não seria capaz de dizer que as histórias eram inventadas, não quando ele podia ver o brilho nos olhos de Yuta a cada história nova que ele contava.

(E Taeyong nunca saberia, mas Yuta não ligava para as histórias. O que importava, era ouvir a doce e linda voz de Taeyong o embalando e enchendo seus sonhos com doçura.)

 

_♕ | ♕_

 

Taeyong sabia que Yuta não pensava nas consequências de suas palavras e atos, e naquela tarde ele teve a confirmação.

Foi a alguns meses depois da conversa no jardim. As chuvas da primavera haviam começado e estavam mergulhando as terras do castelo com grandes correntes de água vindo do céu furioso. A algumas semanas atrás, Taeyong teve uma visão — algo que o deixou surpreso, pois ele não costumava mais tê-las. A princesa Miya estava no grande salão, um vestido branco ao redor de seu corpo e ela sorria enquanto dançava com um homem que Taeyong não conseguiu ver o rosto; uma melodia conhecida tocava no salão enquanto eles dançavam. Taeyong não perdeu tempo em contar para a rainha sobre isso, que ficou extremamente feliz por saber que sua filha finalmente se casaria.

E em menos de três dias, a visão de Taeyong se concretizou. Um futuro rei de um reino distante veio prontamente pedir a mão da princesa, e como a rainha já sabia que era algo premeditado, aceitou a oferta do rapaz rapidamente. Quando a noite chegou, Taeyong foi recompensado com uma saco cheio de moedas de ouro e uma carta formal agradecendo por sua visão.

Já estava tudo planejado e o casamento seria aquela noite. Um grande baile aconteceria logo após, e o castelo estava repleto de pessoas tanto da realeza como da burguesia. Garotas andavam atrás de Yuta a todo momento — mesmo sabendo que ele estava noivo, elas não perderiam a chance de passar uma noite com o príncipe, até arriscavam a perda de sua pureza por isso. E Taeyong estava trabalhando mais do que nunca, mal tinha tempo para visitar Joohyun ou conversar com Yuta.

Aquela tarde foi a única onde Taeyong conseguiu uma folga das suas obrigações como servo, e decidiu ajudar sua irmã. Ele estava em um canto da enfermaria, amassando ervas numa tigela de mármore, quando Yuta adentrou o cômodo. Ele parecia animado demais, olhando ao redor do local para ver se havia mais alguém — Joohyun havia saído pouco tempo antes da chegada do príncipe. Ao notar que não havia mais ninguém, ele andou em passos largos até Taeyong e tirou a tigela e o moedor de suas mãos, pegando-as e entrelaçando com as dele.

Taeyong realmente deveria dizer para Yuta não fazer mais isso. Estava começando a alimentar o mais velho com esperanças novamente.

"Taeyong," ele começou, e o garoto temia o brilho mortal que seus olhos adquiriram. "O que acharia da ideia de ir a um baile?"

"Yuta, se você está falando do baile de hoje a noite, eu estarei lá. Servindo drinques e petiscos." Taeyong disse com a sobrancelha arqueada, rindo de sua própria má sorte. Ele realmente teria que assistir todas as garotas flertando com Yuta.

"Não," Ele respondeu, negando com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo. "Eu quero dizer  _realmente_  ir a um baile. Como um convidado."

"Você está louco?" Taeyong respondeu, rindo.

"Miya decidiu de última hora que gostaria que o baile fosse de máscaras. Você estaria usando uma máscara então ninguém te reconheceria ou saberia quem é você."

"Yuta," Taeyong começou, franzindo o cenho. "Mesmo se eu considerasse a ideia, e eu não estou considerando, não tenho nenhuma máscara para usar. E muito menos uma roupa que não seja as que uso todos os dias."

"Eu já tomei conta disso, é só ir até seu quarto hoje à noite." Yuta disse, piscando. "Por favor, apenas pense na ideia. Eu realmente quero vê-lo em algum outro lugar... Numa situação diferente. Não consigo explicar exatamente."

E Taeyong era um tolo, um tolo apaixonado por Nakamoto Yuta. Ele concordou em pensar na ideia, e Yuta sorriu tão alegre que se Taeyong não estivesse com a boca fechada, ele seria capaz de concordar com tudo que o mais novo dissesse.

Quando adentrou seus aposentos aquela noite, havia um presente de Yuta sobre sua cama. Era um traje de baile, não era espetacular e nem extravagante como os que Yuta usava, cheio de pedras brilhantes e detalhes em ouro. E mesmo assim, era a coisa mais linda que Taeyong já havia visto, e a coisa mais cara que ele já tinha colocado em seu corpo. Era de um azul-marinho, com pequenos detalhes prateados, fazendo parecer como estrelas a noite. As mangas eram longas como Taeyong costumava usar em suas vestes comuns e os sapatos que vinham juntos eram pretos — ele tinha certeza que eram os sapatos de Yuta, pois ele já havia os visto em algum lugar. Próximo a roupa, havia uma simples máscara preta, com penas alinhadas ao material; penas essas que eram tão escuras como as de um corvo.

Taeyong parou em frente ao espelho do aposento, a máscara em sua mão, cobrindo seu rosto. E ele se afogou no pensamento de que estaria vestindo aquelas roupas em alguns minutos. Ele estaria parecido com qualquer outra pessoa dançando no salão, não seria reconhecido como um simples servo. Ele poderia ser como qualquer um dos garotos que tinham dinheiro para ter roupas sem manchas e poder viver sem se preocupar com obrigações.

E foi quando ele removeu a máscara de seu rosto, que ele viu a ilusão de quebrar por inteiro. Não seria um garoto rico qualquer usando aquele traje, seria somente Taeyong. E o garoto percebeu que Yuta não queria vê-lo em qualquer lugar. Yuta queria ver outra pessoa, alguém que usasse esse tipo de roupas todos os dias e poderia comprar milhares iguais se quisesse.

E mesmo assim, como o grande tolo que era, Taeyong foi ao baile. Seu coração batia rápido em seu peito, e sua garganta parecia se apertar a cada passo que ele dava em direção ao salão onde estava acontecendo o baile. O local estava repleto de pessoas utilizando máscaras, e Taeyong foi andando pelos cantos, não querendo atrair atenção. As palmas de suas mãos suavam, e ele tentava enxugá-las com as mangas longas do traje, mas foi impedido por uma mão ao redor de seus pulsos. E lábios estavam próximos de sua orelha.

"Esse traje foi caro." A voz sussurrou, e Taeyong sorriu enquanto batia levemente no ombro do príncipe. E então ele tomou conhecimento de onde estavam, e olhou ao redor para ver se alguém havia notado os dois. Ninguém ligava, estavam ocupados em seu próprio mundo sem saber quem eram aqueles dois garotos no canto do salão.

"Você tem dinheiro o bastante para pagar milhares de trajes iguais." Taeyong respondeu, e Yuta riu.

"Você está certo." Sua expressão suavizou, e ele sorriu. "Fico feliz que tenha vindo, sei que deve ser assustador para você."

"S-Sim," Taeyong não queria ter gaguejado, mas ele foi lembrado da situação em que estava e não pode deixar de sentir medo. "E se eles me pegarem, Yuta? E se alguém desconfiar? Eu tinha que estar trabalhando, sabia?"

"Eles não vão, esqueça disso por agora. Será que você poderia dançar comigo?" Yuta deve ter notado a expressão preocupada de Taeyong, pois o assegurou logo em seguida. "Apenas uma dança, e eu te deixarei ir."

E não importa o quão perigosa fosse a situação, Taeyong jamais seria capaz de dizer não para aqueles olhos. E o mais velho apenas deixou-se ser guiado até a pista de dança repleta de pessoas mascaradas — e ele o assegurou de que ninguém ligaria ou os reconheceria. Taeyong não sabia absolutamente nada de dança comparado a Yuta, e ele apenas deixou-se ser guiado pelo mais novo. A mão de Yuta estava em suas costas enquanto Taeyong por instinto colocou a sua no ombro do garoto. Yuta sorriu, e estava tudo perfeito.

"O que foi?" Yuta perguntou quando ouviu a risada de Taeyong, que havia reconhecido a música que a orquestra estava tocando aquela noite.

"Essa é a mesma melodia que você estava tocando quando nos conhecemos." Taeyong reconheceria a melodia a qualquer momento. Era a trilha sonora de seus sonhos confusos, como se estivesse tentando guiá-lo. Yuta fechou os olhos, tentando absorvê-la enquanto sorria junto com Taeyong. Quando seus olhos abriram, eles brilhavam mais do que as estrelas.

"Você está certo," ele disse. "Não acha uma coincidência?"

Taeyong não acreditava em coincidências, acontecimentos aleatórios ou chances do destino. Ele havia desistido dessas ideias quando teve sua primeira visão, todos os sonhos quando fechava seus olhos na hora de dormir e nos acontecimentos que viu em todos os anos no castelo. Ele não sabia o que aquele melodia significava, e muito menos o porquê dele ouví-la em todos os seus sonhos durante sua vida. Ela se entrelaçava com as rachaduras e fendas de sua infância, mas ele sabia que não era só coincidência. Ele sabia que todas as coisas envolvendo o castelo e a família real não eram somente coincidências. Mas aquele não era o momento para se importar com isso, não quando ele tinha Yuta em sua frente, mais próximo do que jamais estivera.

A mão do príncipe foi gentilmente para a cintura de Taeyong, enquanto o mesmo se movia graciosamente ao som da música. E o príncipe olhou em direção a Taeyong que estava ocupado absorvendo a música, procurando por seu rosto, seu olhar passando pela máscara com penas de corvo e olhando fundo em seus olhos.

"Você não tem ideia de quanto tempo esperei por isso." Ele disse, um sorriso pequeno em seu rosto no momento que ele olhou as orbes castanhas de Taeyong.

"Dançar comigo?" o outro perguntou, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Sim," Yuta concordou. "E estar com você aqui, desse jeito. Em frente a todos, mesmo que ninguém saiba que somos nós. Eu sei que você está aqui, e você também. E isso era tudo que eu mais queria."

As palavras de Yuta eram tão sinceras que Taeyong ficou ressentido. Yuta tinha o dom de decifrar Taeyong tão facilmente, se continuasse o olhando, ele seria capaz de ver todos os sonhos e desejos do jovem servo. E Taeyong tinha medo do que poderia acontecer com ambos se tudo viesse à tona.

"Tenha cuidado, Yuta." O garoto disse, seus olhos vagando pelo salão. "Suas palavras podem ser facilmente mal interpretadas."

Yuta estava mordendo seu lábio inferior, e Taeyong sabia que o mais novo só fazia isso quando estava prestes a dizer algo que possivelmente ele não se arrependeria.  _Não me dê esperanças, Yuta._

"Acho que você sabe o que eu quis dizer." Ele sussurrou suavemente. "Estou insinuando isso a um bom tempo, Taeyong."

"Não compreendo." Taeyong respondeu, confuso. Ele realmente não fazia ideia do que Yuta estava querendo dizer com tudo aquilo.

Ele não respondeu mais nada, apenas puxou Taeyong para mais perto, fazendo com que sua cabeça ficasse apoiada em seu peito. Taeyong conseguia ouvir claramente as batidas do coração de Yuta — mesmo com a música alta da orquestra, e as vestes abafando o som. Taeyong fechou seus olhos e se rendeu ao ritmo suave.

Quando a música chegou ao fim, ele se afastou rapidamente do príncipe. Não podia correr o risco de prolongar aquilo, e logo em seguida ele foi rodeado por garotas que também queria uma dança com aquele belo jovem — Taeyong duvidava que todas sabiam que aquele era o príncipe Yuta. O garoto olhou para Taeyong pedindo desculpas, e o mais velho sorriu, concordando. Taeyong se camuflou entre a multidão e saiu do salão como se nunca tivesse estado ali em primeiro lugar.

O corredor estava escuro, vazio e a única iluminação era a que vinha da lua pelas janelas. Taeyong se apoiou em uma das paredes, sua mão indo em direção ao seu peito enquanto ele sentia seu coração bater rapidamente. Ele odiava isso, odiava o efeito que Yuta tinha em si. Por Deus, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de continuar se apaixonando por alguém como Yuta. Ele seria um futuro rei, enquanto o máximo que Taeyong chegaria era ser o servo dele e de sua esposa. E o maior problema não era Taeyong estar apaixonado pelo futuro rei, e sim o fato dele estar apaixonado por um garoto. Taeyong lia a bíblia e ele ouvia as coisas pelo castelo, de como algo entre pessoas do mesmo sexo era promíscuo e que Deus jamais aprovaria isso.

E mesmo que fosse errado, ele não parava de pensar no modo como Yuta fazia seu coração acelerar, suas bochechas queimarem, suas mãos suarem e como ele não precisava se esforçar para chamar sua atenção. Taeyong não podia mais negar a si mesmo, Nakamoto Yuta era tudo que importava para si, e ele estava aterrorizado com a ideia do que aquilo significava.

E em questão de minutos, Taeyong teve a confirmação de que seus sentimentos era a coisa mais perigosa em todo castelo. Mais perigoso que veneno, que uma corda sendo amarrada ao redor do pescoço de alguém, mais perigoso do que a rainha pedindo a cabeça de alguém.

Yuta apareceu no corredor como se tivesse sido chamado. Ele andou rapidamente na direção de Taeyong — que havia desencostado da parede —, e o outro mal teve tempo de dizer algo, tudo que sentiu foi os lábios do outro sobre os seus.

Taeyong estava em choque, e Yuta não perdeu tempo, empurrando Taeyong em direção a parede, seu joelho no meio das pernas de Taeyong enquanto o mais novo segurava firmemente sua cintura. Yuta apertou levemente a cintura de Taeyong, fazendo com que o mesmo despertasse do choque e o beijasse de volta.

Yuta não era nada experiente na época. Seus beijos eram desalinhados, desesperados e de boca aberta, como se ele não pudesse esperar nem mais um segundo para sentir o gosto dos lábios de Taeyong. Os lábios de Yuta eram quentes, e a sensação que eles passavam viajava pela espinha de Taeyong e fazia sua pele queimar toda vez que sua língua encostava na dele. Yuta gemeu contra a boca de Taeyong, um som baixo, quase angustiado. E então ele se afastou, seu peito arfando, lábios inchados e vermelhos.

E Taeyong já sabia o que viria a seguir. Os olhos castanhos suaves agora estavam atormentados, suas sobrancelhas franzidas. Ambos pensavam a mesma coisa, mas nenhum conseguia criar coragem para dizer.

"Isso foi um erro." Ele sussurrou, sua voz estava rouca, e se quebrou ao final. "Me desculpe, eu não deveria ter feito isso, Taeyong. Me perdoe, mas não podemos."

"Eu sei," Taeyong respondeu, forçando-se a olhar nos olhos do garoto em sua frente, ignorando a vontade de beijar seus lábios novamente. "Sei que não podemos, Yuta. E está tudo bem."

E então, tudo pareceu se quebrar como um frágil vaso. Yuta estava chorando, lágrimas começando a se formar em seus olhos, deixando-os marejados, até que as marcas de lágrimas brilhassem em sua pele perfeita.

"Eu quero tanto isso, Taeyong. Você nem consegue entender, eu queria isso por tanto tempo. Não podia simplesmente esperar mais."

"Eu sei, Yuta. Eu também me sinto assim."

Os dedos de Yuta estavam passando rapidamente sobre seus cabelos, e Taeyong foi rapidamente em direção a coroa que estava prestes a cair no chão. Ele se levantou, sentindo o metal frio na palma de suas mãos, e vendo um feixe de luz dourada que provavelmente estava espelhado em seu rosto.

"Não deixe isso cair," ele sussurrou, e ternamente colocou a coroa na cabeça do príncipe, beijando sua testa logo em seguida. "Pode dar má sorte."

"Não sei o que fazer." Yuta encarou o garoto em sua frente, angústia ainda colorindo suas expressões. Suas palavras eram suaves, e continuavam tendo a mesma doçura de sempre.

"Não há nada o que fazer," Taeyong respondeu, singelo. "Somos amigos, não é? Vamos apenas seguir em frente."

Yuta sorriu e concordou. E aquele foi o final de tudo, a única coisa para se recordar daquela noite era a sombra de culpa que passava no rosto de Yuta, seu arrependimento por ter modificado tudo em questão de míseros segundos. Taeyong entendia, ele precisava se livrar de todos aqueles sentimentos e emoções que estava sentindo. E Taeyong se lembraria daquela noite, se lembraria dos lábios do príncipe sobre os seus, seu peito arfando contra o dele, colorindo sua mente e contaminando suas visões durante a noite iluminada.

 

_♕ | ♕_

 

Taeyong aprendeu que Yuta era um belo mentiroso, e que ele não cumpria com suas promessas. Mesmo que não tenha tido nenhuma promessa com relação ao ocorrido na semana passada nunca se repetir, Taeyong esperava que o outro desse um tempo a seu coração. Afinal, Yuta já havia se livrado de seus sentimentos por meio daquele beijo, o que mais ele poderia querer?

A manhã havia sido normal como sempre. Taeyong acordou cedo, foi até a enfermaria conversar com Joohyun — que infelizmente não estava por lá —, e voltou a tempo de acordar o jovem príncipe e o prepará-lo para seus afazeres do dia. A diferença é que quando chegou ao quarto de Yuta e bateu na porta, ele foi surpreendido pelo mais novo abrindo-a.

Yuta já estava vestido, suas botas amarradas e seus cabelos arrumados. Diferente do comum, ele estava usando roupas mais formais — e Taeyong se perguntava se havia esquecido de alguma reunião ou encontro importante para o dia. Yuta sorriu brilhante, como mil sóis aquecendo Taeyong.

"Você levantou cedo hoje." Taeyong disse, entrando no quarto e se curvando para o garoto.

"Na verdade, eu nem dormi." Yuta respondeu, uma risada nervosa saindo de seus lábios.

"Alteza, você sabe que não pode negligenciar suas noites de sono." Taeyong se apoiou na escrivaninha no cômodo, olhando para o jovem príncipe.

"Estava ocupado pensando em algo, e quando notei, o sol já estava nascendo. Não negligenciei o sono de propósito." Yuta não precisava se explicar a Taeyong, e ambos sabiam disso. Mas, naquele momento, eles não eram servo e realeza, e sim amigos.

"E posso saber o que tanto pensou essa noite, Alteza?"

"Não sei se posso lhe contar..." Yuta desviou o olhar, suas botas no chão pareciam bem mais interessantes do que o rosto de Taeyong.

"Então não me conte, Alteza. Não lhe pressionarei." Taeyong respondeu, dando de ombros. Yuta franziu o cenho, voltando a olhar para o garoto em sua frente.

"É tão difícil..." Yuta disse, suspirando.

"O que é difícil, Alteza?" Taeyong estava preocupado.

E tudo de pior passou em sua cabeça. A possibilidade de Yuta não querer mais ver seu rosto pois o recordava do que aconteceu na noite do baile. Dele ter contado a rainha o que aconteceu e Taeyong acabar com seu emprego e o de sua irmã porque ele se deixou levar. E nada o assustava mais do que a possibilidade de que Yuta havia se cansado dele, havia colocado seus sentimentos para fora e não havia mais motivo para manter Taeyong ao seu lado. De todas, essa era a que mais quebrava seu coração.

"Espero que me perdoe por isso." Yuta disse se aproximando do garoto que ainda estava apoiado na escrivaninha.

E foi a última coisa que Taeyong ouviu, Yuta colocando suas mãos mornas em seu rosto e o trazendo para mais perto, selando seus lábios. Não foi prolongado — Yuta tinha medo de ser pego ou de Taeyong acabar o afastando abruptamente. Taeyong mal teve tempo para reagir, Yuta já havia se afastado e estava saindo pela porta, deixando um Taeyong com as bochechas coradas e perdido.

Surpresa era pouco para expressar o que ele estava sentindo. Ele sentia muitas coisas, e nenhuma delas parecia ter palavras que fossem suficientes para fazer justiça ao sentimento. Borboletas ainda estavam dançando em seu estômago, e Taeyong estava parado no mesmo local que o príncipe havia o deixado.

Por Deus, não havia sido nem um terço do beijo que haviam tido na noite do baile, mas já fazia uma semana, e Taeyong havia decidido esquecer a sensação dos lábios do príncipe sobre os seus. Sentir aquilo novamente havia despertado toda a animação e paixão que Taeyong tentava repreender.

Se Yuta continuasse a pegá-lo desprevenido dessa maneira, Taeyong sabia que não teria forças o suficiente para fugir de seus sentimentos.

Ele deve ter passado pelo menos minutos parado naquela mesma posição, procurando por forças. Quando finalmente as conseguiu, ele sentiu que precisava urgentemente conversar com alguém sobre isso. E só uma pessoa vinha em sua cabeça: sua irmã mais velha. Óbvio que ele nunca havia comentado nada com ela sobre essa paixonite — por deus, ele temia até mesmo falar sobre para seu próprio reflexo no espelho; o castelo tinha ouvidos, e olhos preparados para observar quando algo estava errado.

Taeyong fez todo o caminho até a enfermaria passando os dedos por seus lábios, se perguntando se aquilo realmente aconteceu. Tinha medo de ter sido apenas uma alucinação pela saudade do beijo de Yuta — afinal, se perder na realidade era uma das especialidades de Taeyong. Mas ele duvidava, foi real demais para ser uma mera alucinação.

Joohyun estava no mesmo lugar de sempre, sentada numa cadeira enquanto lia um grande livro — provavelmente aquele mesmo que Taeyong tivera que ler diversas vezes até entender a diferença entre as ervas. A enfermaria estava vazia essa época do ano, somente alguns servos do castelo visitavam para tratar seus machucados. As guerras que costumavam assombrar o reino, haviam acabado graças aos homens enviados pelo rei e por sua sabedoria.

A mulher sorriu quando notou a presença de Taeyong, fazendo sinal para que ele se sentasse na cadeira ao seu lado. E ele fez como foi solicitado, sua cabeça indo em direção a mesa enquanto ele observava a mulher ao seu lado.

Joohyun não era tão velha, mas os anos de trabalho pareciam ter a desgastado. Ela sempre usava seus cabelos lisos castanhos como os de Taeyong presos em um coque geralmente mal feito, fazendo com que algumas mechas caíssem para fora. Sua testa franzia enquanto ela lia algo no livro e mexia em alguns potes que Taeyong não havia notado antes na mesa. Ela estava murmurando silenciosamente uma antiga cantiga de ninar, algo que o garoto costumava ouvir muito quando era mais novo. Taeyong e sua irmã haviam perdido os pais para a peste a muito tempo, então desde que Taeyong se conhecia por gente, ele sempre teve somente Joohyun como sua família e apoio.

"O que está lhe aborrecendo?" ela disse, não tirando seus olhos do livro. A mulher conhecia Taeyong como a palma da mão, sabia quando ele estava bem e quando não estava. E Taeyong não era como um livro aberto, ele aprendeu desde cedo que se fosse trabalhar no castelo, teria que mascarar suas emoções direito.

"Acho que me meti em uma situação sem saída."

Joohyun fechou o livro, olhando para Taeyong. Havia uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto, enquanto ela passava uma de suas mãos nos cabelos do garoto. Era um toque tão singelo mas reconfortante para Taeyong. Ele queria lhe dizer tudo, desde os dois beijos de Yuta até todos os sentimentos que ele carregava dentro de si. Mas ele não podia, falar tão abertamente sobre isso era um risco — não só para ele, mas para Joohyun também. Ele não podia ser egoísta dessa maneira.

"O que houve, meu querido?"

"Não é algo que eu possa falar abertamente com você." Ele disse, fechando os olhos e suspirando. "Acho que estou perdido, e não tenho como fugir dessa situação. Eu não sei o que fazer, Joohyun."

Taeyong esperava silêncio como resposta. Joohyun era uma ótima irmã, mas ambos estavam afastados desde que ele se tornara servo pessoal de Yuta aos treze anos. E quando conversavam, Taeyong tomava todo cuidado para não dizer demais, ele falava em códigos que sabia que Joohyun não compreenderia. Oh, como ele estava errado.

"Acho que sei exatamente que situação é essa." Ela respondeu, pegando uma das mãos de Taeyong e entrelaçando com a dela. As mãos de Joohyun eram calejadas e tinham cicatrizes das vezes que se machucava. Eram idênticas às de Taeyong e de qualquer outro servo no castelo; completamente diferente das de Yuta.

"Tudo que posso lhe dizer é que não faz mal ser um pouco egoísta às vezes, Taeyong. Por um dia, tente não pensar em mim ou em todos os outros ao redor." Ela continuou, ignorando a surpresa no olhar do garoto. "Deve decidir o que e quem é importante neste momento. Escolha baseado em você, e somente no que você quer. Deixe para pensar em indulgências depois."

Taeyong se levantou, e abraçou Joohyun com força. Tudo que ele precisava naquele momento era ouvir aquelas palavras, vindas especialmente dos lábios da irmã. Ele sabia bem o que faria no momento, sabia que diferente dos outros, hoje ele poderia ter o privilégio de ser egoísta. E se isso fosse lhe causar problemas, ele não se importaria. Faria como Joohyun havia lhe dito.

"Obrigado, Joohyun." Taeyong disse enquanto a abraçava mais forte, ouvindo um  _'de nada'_  abafado.

Quando regressou aos aposentos do príncipe a noite, o mesmo estava andando de um lado para o outro no cômodo, seu polegar em sua boca enquanto o barulho das botas era audível do lado de fora. Os dois guardas do lado de fora cumprimentaram Taeyong, seu semblante sério enquanto ele respondia aos cumprimentos. Ele bateu na porta, sendo atendido quase de imediato, sendo puxado para dentro abruptamente. Yuta parecia mais aflito que o normal, e ele se deu ao luxo de relaxar ao ver Taeyong em seu frente.

"Por que tão aflito, Alteza?" Taeyong questionou, andando em direção a uma porta que levava a um cômodo especial para banho. Yuta o seguia como uma sombra, suas botas eram barulhentas pisando pelo chão de pedra.

"Pensei que não viria esta noite." A voz de Yuta era um sussurro, que acabou ecoando no cômodo vazio.

"E por que não o faria?" Taeyong perguntou, enchendo a banheira com água quente.

Yuta ficou em silêncio, ponderando sobre a resposta e o jeito como Taeyong estava agindo. Teria ele esquecido o breve selar que havia ocorrido pela manhã? Ou será que ele estava agindo daquela maneira pois não havia gostado do jeito como o príncipe agiu? Yuta sentiu a culpa e arrependimento lhe bater novamente — como na noite do baile. Ele não queria que Taeyong ficasse desconfortável, é só que ele não conseguia deixar de pensar no outro.

Sempre que deitava sua cabeça no travesseiro após ouvir as histórias de Taeyong, tudo que sua mente conseguia pensar era nele. Em seus sonhos, Taeyong e ele eram pessoas comuns, andando juntos pela floresta e se beijando sempre que sentiam vontade. Yuta acordava toda madrugada, lágrimas em seus olhos, mas ele não sabia o porquê estava chorando. Aquela manhã, ele passara pensando o que realmente queria com Taeyong. Ele realmente achou que se o beijasse, tudo passaria. Mas parecia ter piorado.

Desde a noite do baile, tudo que Yuta queria era ter Taeyong ao seu lado. Não como seu servo, mas como seu parceiro. E era tudo um sonho, uma fantasia que nunca se realizaria pois não era certo. Yuta deveria se apaixonar por Sooyoung, uma princesa e futura rainha; e não por seu servo, Lee Taeyong, que convenientemente era um garoto. Yuta sabia que já havia perdido uma guerra, onde o vitorioso sempre seria Taeyong. O servo tinha o coração do príncipe em suas mãos, e mal sabia disso.

"P-Peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento pela manhã." Yuta conseguiu dizer, as palavras pareciam presas em sua garganta. Taeyong foi pego de surpresa, ele não queria que Yuta entendesse tudo errado.

"Você não precisa se desculpar, Alteza." Taeyong respondeu calmamente, enquanto seu coração parecia se quebrar. Estava cada dia mais difícil entender os sentimentos de Yuta. Ele lhe beijava e dizia que o queria, para logo em seguida se desculpar. "Se vossa alteza deseja apagar isso de nossas memórias como o ocorrido na noite do baile, eu o farei."

"Não..." Yuta sussurrou, e Taeyong não conseguiu o ouvir pelo barulho da água sendo despejada na banheira.

"O que disse, Alteza?" Taeyong perguntando, apontando para a banheira, mostrando para o príncipe que estava pronta. Yuta continuou no mesmo lugar, sem mover um músculo.

"Eu disse que não." Ele respondeu autoritário. "Não quero apagar. Não quero esquecer do que aconteceu hoje de manhã, e nem o que aconteceu na noite do baile." Ele parecia decidido, andando em direção a Taeyong, que parecia cada vez menor a cada passo curto que o príncipe dava.

"E o que quer que eu faça, Alteza?" A voz de Taeyong era um sussurro, audível apenas para Yuta.

"Quero que seja meu." Ele colocou suas mãos ao redor do rosto de Taeyong, fazendo com que ele se derretesse. Mas ele não podia ceder, não podia criar esperanças em si mesmo para depois vê-las despedaçar quando a data do casamento do príncipe fosse anunciada. Taeyong não iria assistir seu coração se quebrar porque ele foi imprudente.

"Alteza..."

"Pare de me chamar assim. Não há ninguém aqui além de nós dois." Yuta disse, seu rosto se aproximando.

"Yuta." Seu nome saindo dos lábios de Taeyong parecia como música em seus ouvidos. Era tão bom vê-lo chamando o pelo nome, fazia com que ele se sentisse apenas como um garoto normal, e não o príncipe. "O que quer que imagine para nós, não pode acontecer. Na verdade, nunca acontecerá."

Se o coração de Yuta estava doendo com aquelas palavras, o de Taeyong doía mil vezes mais. As palavras de Joohyun lhe dizendo para ser egoísta haviam sumido de sua cabeça. Como ele podia pensar somente em si quando tantas coisas estariam em jogo se ele acabasse por ceder? A balança estava pesada demais para um lado, e Taeyong não podia se dar ao luxo de alimentar sua fantasia.

"Você já está com dezoito, a qualquer momento o seu casamento com Sooyoung vai ser anunciado." Taeyong estava se segurando para não chorar. "Ela será uma boa rainha, ajudará a fazer as melhores escolhas para o reino. E eventualmente, você vai se apaixonar por ela."

"Mas eu não a quero." Yuta disse, sua voz embargada enquanto ele tentava segurar as lágrimas.

"Alteza, você não sabe ainda o que quer—"

"Não me importo com escolhas para o reino, e eu não quero me apaixonar por ela. Não quando eu tenho você ao meu lado." Yuta o interrompeu, continuando a falar.

O coração de Taeyong batia mais rápido, e ele tinha conhecimento de que talvez fosse audível para Yuta. Ele queria tanto sorrir ao ouvir aquelas palavras, queria tanto beijá-lo naquele momento e dizer que seria sempre seu, e que estaria ali ao seu lado a todo momento. Mas ele não podia.

"Yuta, são situações completamente diferentes. Eu sou seu servo, e não o seu parceiro."

"Você poderia ser." Parecia tão fácil dito daquela maneira, Taeyong quase se rendeu as palavras. Quão patético seria, um belo príncipe e futuro rei, tendo como seu parceiro um mero servo de castelo. E o pior, eles nem teriam a chance de ser um casal de verdade; Yuta seria obrigado a casar com uma princesa qualquer, enquanto a cabeça de Taeyong estaria sendo decepada por algum carrasco.  _A morte de um garoto promíscuo,_ é o que diria sobre ele, alguém que queria corromper o jovem príncipe e levá-lo ao mesmo caminho.

"Não complique tudo, por favor." Taeyong respondeu, desistindo. As lágrimas já corriam por seu rosto, e os olhos de Yuta se arregalaram ao notar. "Yuta, você merece alguém muito melhor. Alguém que seja digno da sua presença, alguém num mesmo nível que você. Você merece uma princesa, ou qualquer garota da corte. Você sabe como essa história vai terminar se ficarmos juntos. Você sendo obrigado a casar com alguém, e meu corpo morto jogado em algum lugar qualquer. Não posso me dar ao luxo de ser egoísta, do mesmo jeito que você também não pode."

Yuta estava em silêncio, observando seu coração quebrar a cada lágrima que saía dos olhos de Taeyong. Nunca foi sua intenção fazê-lo chorar, ele não sabia que suas ações acabariam levando a isso. Como era egoísta, de pensar somente em si, de agir como se Taeyong fosse um brinquedo. Ele realmente o amava, ele realmente estava decidido a fazer de tudo para que ficassem juntos. Mas era tão difícil dizer algo quando o choro de Taeyong o cortava como lâminas.

"Eu não me importo. Não me importo com o que minha mãe e pai pensam, nem com o que o reino dirá de mim. A única coisa que me importa é você. Somente você, Taeyong." Yuta disse, puxando Taeyong para perto, fazendo com que seu rosto estivesse em seu peito. Ele o abraçava com força, esperando que as lágrimas cessassem. "Eu quero você. Mesmo que você me acorde cedo, e faça piadas com meu cabelo, e às vezes brigue comigo. Eu preciso de você, Taeyong."

"Não me encha de esperanças Yuta, você eventualmente vai quebrar meu coração." A voz de Taeyong saiu abafada. Yuta o libertou de seu abraço, fazendo com que o garoto o olhasse.

"Eu jamais faria isso com você. O seu coração é meu bem mais precioso, Taeyong. E eu cuidarei dele, pelo tempo que ele bater."

E depois disso, tudo que Taeyong sentiu foram os lábios doces de Yuta sobre os seus. Beijos que pareciam não ter fim, e ambos passaram a noite daquele jeito. Yuta fazia questão de beijar cada parte do rosto de Taeyong, murmurando palavras de amor e promessas que embriagavam a mente de Taeyong com esperança. Se Yuta tinha forças para ser egoísta, então ele também seria. Nada além de Yuta e seus beijos carinhosos importava naquele momento.

 

_♕ | ♕_

 

Os beijos se tornaram frequentes na rotina de Taeyong, e ele não parecia se cansar disso nunca. Yuta agora acordava mais cedo, e quando Taeyong chegava ao seu aposento, o garoto já estava preparado para beijá-lo e sussurrar juras de amor. Taeyong sentia que seu coração acabaria explodindo todas as vezes que Yuta o beija. Pelas manhãs, os beijos eram calmos e preguiçosos, e tudo que Taeyong fazia era aproveitar enquanto dizia para o príncipe soltá-lo pois tinha que arrumá-lo para as obrigações do dia — e Yuta não perdia a chance de roubar um beijo e outro enquanto Taeyong arrumava seu cabelo ou abotoava seu casaco. Ao chegar da noite, os beijos já eram mais desesperados e repletos de desejo. Yuta mapeava cada canto da boca de Taeyong, beijando-a até que seus pulmões implorassem por ar e seus lábios estivessem vermelhos e inchados. E Taeyong jamais se cansaria disso, gostava de como se sentia quando estava com Yuta. As histórias agora eram substituídas por longos beijos que arrancavam suspiros dos lábios de ambos. Taeyong sabia que não podia abusar da situação, mas ele não queria parar nunca.

E logo, os beijos já não eram o bastante para saciar ambos os garotos. Yuta queria muito mais, queria sentir tudo ao máximo. E Taeyong, nunca seria capaz de negar nada ao garoto.

Já era noite, e Taeyong ainda estava nos aposentos do príncipe, sentado próximo a sua cama. Ele jamais se deitava nela, mesmo que Yuta pedisse. Ele sentia que não era digno de se deitar entre lençóis tão finos. Taeyong fazia questão de se lembrar todos os dias quem ele era, para não deixar com que os beijos de Yuta e a ideia de uma vida com ele envenenassem sua mente. Ele amava imaginar como seria se ambos pudessem ficar juntos, mas não deixava essa fantasia subir a sua cabeça.

"Você pode me mostrar?" Yuta disse, incerto. Suas mãos trilhando caminhos sobre a blusa cobrindo o peito de Taeyong.

"O que você deseja, Yuta?" Taeyong disse, passando sua mão nos cabelos encaracolados.

"Quero saber como é, e há rumores pelo castelo de que você já o fez." Yuta disse baixo, levemente envergonhado.

Ele não sabia o melhor jeito de pedir por algo que ele mal sabia como era. Ele havia lido poesias sobre, e livros que falavam sobre. Mas tudo era entre um homem e uma mulher, jamais entre dois homens. E Taeyong era experiente o bastante nesse assunto — pelo menos foi o que ele ouviu quando perguntou sobre o garoto para alguns empregados. Yuta queria sentir tudo, desde o mísero ao importante; e ele confiava em Taeyong, e queria sentir tudo isso com o outro garoto.

Taeyong não disse nada, a resposta veio em forma de um beijo profundo, enquanto suas mãos iam em direção a cintura de Yuta. O garoto fez um pedido silencioso para que Taeyong tirasse sua blusa, e o mais velho o correspondeu sem hesitar; fazendo o mesmo com as roupas do príncipe.

Taeyong tinha a visão do corpo de Yuta todos os dias, afinal era ele quem o banhava e muitas vezes o vestia; ele fez isso como sua obrigação durante quase toda sua vida. Mas vê-lo ali, sua pele pálida e macia sobre a luz das velas, numa situação completamente diferente, era como estar olhando uma pintura a óleo. Taeyong estava maravilhado com a visão que tinha, a de um Yuta completamente submisso a si.

Ele queria beijar cada parte de seu corpo e deixar belas marcas que durariam por alguns dias. Mas ele sabia que não podia o fazer, Yuta era um príncipe e deveria sempre estar apresentável no dia seguinte. Ele deitou o garoto sobre a cama, elogiando cada parte de seu corpo enquanto beijava sua clavícula e peitoral, tentando não deixar nenhuma marca sequer — mesmo que fosse o seu maior desejo no momento.

A pele de Yuta era impecável. Não havia nenhuma cicatriz e nenhuma sarda causada por ficar tempo demais no sol. Isso era a prova de que ele realmente era alguém da realeza, alguém completamente diferente de Taeyong. A pele de Taeyong era bronzeada devido ao sol que costumava pegar e era cheia de cicatrizes de todas as vezes que teve que ajudar em outros afazeres no castelo.

A lua no céu foi a única a presenciar o ocorrido nos aposentos do príncipe. As mãos calejadas de Taeyong passavam por todo o corpo macio de Yuta. O único som era os gemidos baixos do príncipe e as palavras doces de Taeyong em seu ouvido, enquanto ele o estocava.

E aquela foi a primeira de muitas noites a se repetir.

 

_♕ | ♕_

 

Yuta tinha esse desejo pessoal de sempre querer ver Taeyong usando sua coroa. Ele já havia imaginado o garoto a vestindo diversas vezes — até havia sonhado com isso por três noites seguidas. Mas nada se igualava a visão real de Taeyong usando sua coroa.

"Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Yuta." Taeyong disse, inseguro enquanto a coroa dourada estava em sua cabeça, bem evidente em meio aos seus cabelos lisos castanhos.

"Fique tranquilo, não há ninguém além de nós aqui." Yuta disse, capturando cada segundo daquela visão.

Já fazia quase dois meses que os dois estavam juntos, em um relacionamento que não poderia ser classificado dessa maneira e nem dito em voz alta. Taeyong se contentava com o segredo, e esquecia seus medos toda vez que Yuta beijava seus lábios ou dizia seu nome em meio a gemidos. Ele estava se tornando um egoísta, deixando seus desejos irem acima de sua obrigação. Ele deveria estar cuidando do príncipe, e não cedendo a fantasias ridículas de estar com ele.

"Eu sempre o imaginei usando a coroa." Yuta disse, suspirando enquanto ia em direção a Taeyong, empurrando-o para que ficasse de frente ao espelho.

"Yuta, já conversamos sobre isso. Simplesmente não—"

"Vai acontecer, eu sei. Faço questão de me lembrar todas as vezes quando você vai embora do meu quarto pela madrugada." Yuta disse, interrompendo Taeyong. O garoto apoiou seu rosto no ombro do outro, vendo o reflexo de Taeyong no espelho. "Às vezes, sonhar é mais agradável do que enfrentar a realidade, Taeyong."

"Mas você não pode deixar subir a sua cabeça." Taeyong disse, evitando olhar para si mesmo no reflexo. E Yuta notou isso.

"Há momentos em que me questiono se seus sentimentos por mim são similares aos meus por você."

"Não há o que questionar. Eu te amo, Yuta." Taeyong disse, se virando para o garoto. Ele estava levemente ofendido.

Toda vez que Taeyong dizia que lhe amava, Yuta se dava ao privilégio de realmente se sentir amado. Ele sabia que Taeyong jamais mentiria sobre seus sentimentos, mas ultimamente ele estava tão distante. Taeyong fazia parecer que beijar e se deitar com o príncipe não passava de uma obrigação, só mais uma coisa em sua rotina. E todas as noites quando ele o deixava, Yuta não conseguia impedir a dúvida de o assombrar. E se Taeyong estivesse cansado de lhe amar em segredo? E se havia achado outra pessoa mais acessível? E se tudo foi apenas uma encenação? Yuta não acharia diferente, já que seria fácil fingir tudo para agradar alguém da realeza.

E quando pensava em Taeyong sendo esse tipo de pessoa, Yuta se martirizava. Como podia duvidar do amor de alguém que se arriscava todos os dias por um beijo? Yuta era tão egoísta, sempre pensando em si mesmo. Quando na verdade, deveria estar pensando em Taeyong.

No outro lado, Taeyong estava quebrado. Cada  _'eu te amo'_  era equivalente a um  _'adeus'_ , e Taeyong fazia questão de deixar isso implícito. Não é como se Yuta fosse entender, mas pelo menos, tiraria um pouco da culpa em seus ombros. A uma semana atrás, Taeyong teve uma visão. Algo que não acontecia desde o casamento da princesa Miya a meses atrás.

A visão era quase equivalente à da princesa. Uma garota com vestido branco dançando nos braços de Yuta, enquanto ele tentava sorrir. A rainha alegremente batendo palmas e o rei com um semblante de orgulho. E Taeyong assistia tudo isso enquanto servia drinques para os convidados da realeza. Assistia seu coração ser quebrado porque aquilo significava que Yuta se casaria, e seria apenas uma questão de meses até que acontecesse.

"Eu também te amo, Taeyong." Foi a resposta de Yuta, que virou o corpo do garoto novamente para que ele encarasse seu próprio reflexo.

Cada jura de amor era equivalente a uma facada. Ele não queria deixá-lo, mas deveria. Só Deus sabia o que aconteceria se alguém descobrisse o que os dois tinham, e Taeyong tinha uma breve ideia de que não acabaria bem.

"Você está perfeito desse jeito. Consigo imaginá-lo como um príncipe." Yuta sussurrou, enquanto passava as mãos ao redor da cintura de Taeyong.

E nessas horas ele gostaria que seus ouvidos não captassem cada palavra de Yuta. Ele tinha esse costume, de encher a cabeça e ouvidos de Taeyong com uma esperança não-saudável. A coroa dourada com detalhes de prata e chifres de ouro adornando-a era linda. Taeyong sempre perdia o fôlego toda vez que a via sobre a cabeça de Yuta. E vê-la sobre sua cabeça agora, era como sonho que nunca se realizaria. Ele nunca seria um príncipe, e também nunca teria Yuta para si. Nessas horas, ele odiava a injustiça do mundo.

"Sabe que isso nunca vai acontecer, certo?"

"Pelo menos, você seria um príncipe melhor do que." Yuta disse, soltando a cintura de Taeyong.

"Não diga isso." O garoto se virou, suas mãos ao redor do rosto de Yuta. "Você é um príncipe incrível, e será um rei poderoso algum dia. Você é perfeito para o papel de herdeiro ao trono."

Yuta sorriu, mil sóis brilhando no sol, e Taeyong tinha a dádiva de ter seu próprio sol brilhando em sua frente. Oh, como ele era sortudo — mas teria que acabar com tudo antes que fosse tarde.

"Me pergunto, como seria se você também fosse um príncipe." Yuta sussurrava, palavras que deveriam ser ouvidas apenas por Taeyong. "Acha que seríamos próximos dessa maneira?"

Taeyong já havia se imaginado como um príncipe. Talvez, o relacionamento dos dois seria mais fácil dessa maneira, mesmo que tivessem que esconder pelo fato de serem garotos. Mas ainda, era doce imaginar andar lado a lado com o príncipe como iguais.

"Talvez." Foi o que ele respondeu, soltando o rosto de Yuta e se afastando. Taeyong tirou a coroa de sua cabeça, colocando ela sobre a cama de Yuta. "Não teríamos limitações em frente ao público, óbvio que não poderíamos nos beijar livremente e nem falar sobre o que fazemos a quatro paredes. Mas eu poderia segurar sua mão, e passar o dia com você sem me preocupar com afazeres. Encontraria você constantemente em festas e bailes, como iguais. E não servo e príncipe."

"Você me tiraria para uma dança?" Yuta sabia os rumos que a conversaria tomaria. E tudo que ele menos queria aquela manhã, era ser lembrado da diferença entre eles. Pois dentro daqueles aposentos, Yuta e Taeyong eram apenas garotos, apaixonados e imprudentes.

"Não só uma, como para todas." Taeyong disse, rindo. "Você dançaria tanto que seus pés doeriam no dia seguinte. Ninguém teria tempo de dançar com você enquanto eu estivesse no baile."

"E eu jamais reclamaria." Yuta se aproximou de Taeyong, pegando suas mãos e entrelaçando com as dele. "Como eu gostaria que tudo fosse assim..."

Havia um silêncio excruciante entre eles. Yuta sabia que Taeyong queria lhe dizer algo, mas não forçaria o mais velho. Provavelmente era algo importante demais para Taeyong estar tomando seu tempo.

"Temos que conversar." Taeyong conseguiu dizer, havia um nó em sua garganta e em seus olhos, ele já sentia lágrimas se formando. Yuta suspirou, assentindo. "Tive uma visão, sobre você."

"E o que acontecia nela?" Yuta perguntou, enquanto beijava as mãos de Taeyong.

"Você estava se casando, arrisco dizer que com a princesa Sooyoung." A voz de Taeyong era séria, e seu semblante mais ainda. Ele teria que ser sério nessa situação, para que Yuta compreendesse.

"Quanto tempo acha que temos ainda?"

"Alguns meses, semanas talvez." Taeyong respondeu, não arriscando olhar nos olhos do garoto.

"Então, aproveitaremos cada dia como se fosse o último." Yuta respondeu, soltando a mão de Taeyong e se aproximando de seu rosto.

"Não, Yuta." Taeyong respondeu, se afastando. "Isso não pode continuar."

"Taeyong, por favor, não repita essas palavras novamente." Yuta disse, tristeza em seu tom de voz. "Eu as ouço tanto vindo de seus lábios, que já as memorizei. Eu não me importo com esse casamento, e muito menos com o que vier. Só você importa."

"E o que você sugere? Fugir e viver como camponeses? Seria questão de dias até que nos achassem. Você provavelmente não teria mais direito ao trono e eu seria morto." Taeyong disse, mais cruel do que gostaria. Ele não queria deixar Yuta, mas teria que o fazer.

"Então, esse é o fim? Você está desistindo de mim?"

"Jamais desistiria de você." Taeyong falou, olhando para a janela. "Eu estou abrindo mão de você, é diferente. Você merece algo melhor do que beijos escondidos e noites que jamais poderão ser ditas. Você merece alguém que poderá amá-lo durante o dia inteiro, e não só a noite ou rapidamente pelas manhãs. Eu não te mereço Yuta, e eu sei disso."

Yuta ficou em silêncio, a pior coisa que poderia acontecer consigo era ouvir aquilo, ouvir que Taeyong estava abrindo mão de si pois não conseguia ser egoísta uma vez em sua vida. Yuta queria amá-lo por completo, queria que ele soubesse o quanto aquelas palavras estavam perfurando seu coração. Queria que ele viesse para perto e o abraçasse, falasse que tudo aquilo não era importante e que ele continuaria ao seu lado. Mas Taeyong jamais faria isso, jamais quebraria essa barreira que existia entre eles. Ao final, Taeyong e Yuta continuavam sendo servo e príncipe, e isso nunca mudaria.

"É só isso que você tem a dizer?" Yuta perguntou, esperando que Taeyong negasse suas palavras e o abraçasse. Como ele queria ser abraçado naquele momento. "Depois de ter lhe jurado meu amor eterno e deixado claro todos os meus sentimentos por você. Essas são suas últimas palavras?"

"O amor é irrelevante Yuta. Um privilégio que nós não podemos nos dar. E eu espero que algum dia você compreenda o que estou fazendo." Taeyong disse, ele ainda se recusava a olhar para o rosto de Yuta. Sabia que havia lágrimas nele, e se ele o visse chorando, ia acabar desistindo de tudo e correndo ao seus braços.

"Você não pode ser egoísta com seus sentimentos, e eu não posso forçá-lo a isso. Eu me lembrarei de suas palavras, Taeyong. Cada uma delas." Yuta disse, enquanto limpava suas bochechas úmidas com a manga de sua camisa. "Sugiro que você saia desse quarto agora, e não volte nunca mais."

Taeyong se curvou e foi em direção a porta, olhando para Yuta uma última vez antes de sair. Se ele perderia seu emprego, ele nem se importava mais. Seu coração quebrado e as lágrimas no rosto de Yuta falavam mais alto que o medo de perder seu emprego. Taeyong havia quebrado o coração da única pessoa que realmente o amou, e ele sabia que isso o assombraria por toda a eternidade.

 

_♕ | ♕_

 

Taeyong não era mais o servo pessoal de Yuta. Após a conversa, o mesmo pediu a sua mãe que finalmente libertasse o garoto, mandasse ele voltar ao seu emprego inicial que era ser apenas um boticário. Taeyong foi informado e quando a noite chegou, ele estava voltando para os aposentos de sua irmã, chorando assim que a mesma abriu seus braços para o garoto.

Ele era tão estúpido, tão imprudente, tão jovem. Deixou seus sentimentos falarem mais alto que sua razão, e havia machucado duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. O abraço de Joohyun era reconfortante, mas não era capaz de reconstruir os pedaços quebrados de seu coração. Taeyong chorou a noite inteira, silenciosamente para não acordar e preocupar sua irmã.

O castelo agora era um local que Taeyong não entrava mais — apenas quando era solicitado. E por um tempo não fez muita diferença, ele mal via o príncipe e seu coração parecia estar se curando. Era lento, mas com o tempo Taeyong sabia que ficaria completo novamente. Afinal, o relacionamento dele com Yuta havia sido apenas um deslize de jovens, uma ação imprudente que havia acabado antes que pudesse se tornar um grande problema.

Durante o dia, Taeyong sentia-se bem. Ajudava Joohyun na enfermaria e saía até o vilarejo para comprar ervas novas ou passava as tardes sentado no jardim, lendo livros que sua irmã solicitava. Mas, quando a noite chegava, as feridas pareciam se abrir novamente. A distância fazia com que os pulmões de Taeyong explodissem pela falta de ar, e a cada dia, as lembranças que ele tinha de Yuta pareciam ser mais uma fantasia do que algo real.

E como se não bastasse a dor, quando Taeyong finalmente conseguia dormir, ele era assombrado por sonhos horripilantes e suas visões estavam frequentes. Não eram diferentes, era sempre a mesma visão. Taeyong gritava e se debatia em sua cama, sendo acordado por uma Joohyun preocupada. E a frequência em que acontecia era constante.

Aquela noite não foi diferente. No momento que fechou seus olhos, a visão voltou. Dor e sofrimento assolavam as paredes do castelo, um corvo com penas pretas manchadas de sangue, voando sobre a terra e crocitando ao redor, corpos doentes jogados pelo chão. E o mais aterrorizante, era que um daqueles corpos era o de Yuta. O coração de Taeyong batia rapidamente em seu peito, e sua cabeça doía por causa da visão. Seus olhos marejados enquanto Joohyun vinha correndo ao seu encontro.

Os braços da mulher estavam ao redor de Taeyong, o abraçando o mais forte que ela conseguia. O quarto ainda estava escuro, provavelmente ainda era noite. Taeyong não queria acordar sua irmã daquela maneira, ela trabalharia pela manhã e não podia estar cansada. Ele queria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis, tanto para ele quanto para Joohyun. Uma de suas mãos foi de encontro aos cabelos castanhos do garoto, fazendo carinho enquanto tentava acalmá-lo.

"De novo o mesmo sonho?" ela perguntou, sua voz era doce e gentil, com tons de preocupação. "Aquele com o corvo e corpos?"

Taeyong assentiu, não tinha forças para falar. Sua garganta estava dolorida pelos gritos, e ele tinha medo de falar. Joohyun sabia de seus sonhos e visões, pois Taeyong a contava quando eram angustiantes demais. Porém, quando envolvia Yuta, ele jamais contava. Tinha noção de que Joohyun sabia de seu amor pelo príncipe, mas seria melhor que tudo ficasse implícito.

"Já sabe o que significa?" ela perguntou, soltando Taeyong quando notou que o mesmo já estava mais calmo.

"Não faço ideia."

E os sonhos continuaram. Taeyong aprendeu a não deixá-los lhe afetar, e logo ele estava fazendo o que sempre fazia: ignorando tudo. Porém, essa visão ainda o assombrava. Era a primeira vez que algo o afetava nessa magnitude, mesmo de dia, a lembrança da visão fazia com que seu estômago revirasse e algo latejasse irritantemente em sua cabeça. Era assustador pensar que aquilo estava o alertando sobre algo, mas Taeyong não fazia ideia do que poderia ser.

A primavera se rendeu ao verão, e o verão se tornou outono. E tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal. Taeyong trabalhava normalmente como boticário e seus sonhos e visões haviam normalizado. Yuta já não fazia com que seu coração doesse e suas lembranças deixavam sensações doces ao invés de dolorosas. E quando o inverno chegou, trazendo grandes massas de neve e soterrando os jardins, o castelo tinha uma nova visitante.

A princesa Sooyoung, noiva de Yuta e possivelmente a futura rainha, finalmente havia se mudado para o castelo. Era provável que o casamento deles demorasse um pouco por questões políticas, mas o reino de Sooyoung achou melhor ela já se mudar — para caso a rainha mudasse de ideia e escolhesse acabar com o noivado. Sooyoung havia trazido companhias e seus próprios guardas, e diferente do que Taeyong imaginou, ela era uma pessoa boa.

Sooyoung era doce, amável e parecia ter um dom com animais. Usava roupas de luxo e jóias caríssimas, mas era humilde em seus atos. Visitava os estábulos todos os dias e observava os cuidados com todos os animais. Cumprimentava todos os empregados do castelo, e era doce igualmente com todos. Ela gostava de visitar a enfermaria também, conversava com Joohyun e Taeyong, e passava as tardes por lá. Durante o jantar, ela se sentava de frente para Yuta e sorria para ele, que tentava sorrir da mesma maneira — mas como poderia, quando seu coração ainda estava machucado.

E com os dias, Sooyoung e Taeyong acabaram desenvolvendo uma amizade. Sooyoung o visitava todos os dias, e eles até andavam lado a lado pelos jardins do castelo — e a princesa ignorava todos os olhares tortos lançados em sua direção. Ela conversava sobre tudo, e Taeyong sentia-se livre para conversar com ela como iguais, e não servo e realeza.

Naquela tarde, ele andavam pelos campos cobertos de neve com Sooyoung ao seu lado. Taeyong dava risada toda vez que a mesma se desequilibrava, pegando em seu antebraço a procura de estabilidade. E toda vez que o garoto ria, a princesa batia em seu braço carinhosamente, sorrindo logo em seguida. Ela era uma garota tão doce, realmente seria uma ótima parceira para Yuta.

"Yuta ultimamente está em um péssimo humor." Sooyoung disse, chutando uma pequena porção de neve com suas botas. "Alguma ideia do porquê?"

Ultimamente, Taeyong mal via Yuta. Ele já não o via com muita frequência desde a discussão a meses atras, e agora quase não o via. Yuta mal saía do castelo, e Taeyong só entrava quando era solicitado por Sooyoung ou a rainha. Então, ele quase não sabia de nada. Porém rumores correm no castelo, e Sooyoung foi rápida em descobrir a amizade que os dois costumavam ter.

"O humor do príncipe e o que vossa Alteza pensa não é de minha conta, Sooyoung." Taeyong disse, sem humor.

"Mas a vida dele é sua obrigação, Taeyong. Não é por isso que você continua no castelo?"

E Taeyong não queria concordar. Gostava de pensar que ainda estava no castelo porque era um bom ajudante de boticário, e não por causa de suas visões e consultas com a rainha. A verdade é que Taeyong só estava alí porque seus dons eram convenientes a rainha, se não ele teria sido expulso no momento que derrubara a taça de Yuta quando tinha treze anos.

"Estou aqui para mantê-lo vivo, de acordo com as palavras da rainha. Somente isso, Sooyoung." Taeyong respondeu, suspirando enquanto olhava para uma árvore repleta de neve.

"Sabe, há algo que me intriga." Sooyoung disse, notando que Taeyong não estava mais confortável com aquele assunto.

"E o que seria, Alteza?"

"Suas visões são apenas sobre o Yuta?" ela perguntou, curiosa.

"Em grande parte sim, mas não se limita apenas nele. Eu por exemplo, vi o casamento da princesa Miya e também vi a sua chegada." Taeyong havia contorcido a visão? Sim, mas não queria dizer que havia visto seu casamento com Yuta ao invés de sua chegada.

"Elas te dizem tudo isso?" Sooyoung parecia surpresa. Taeyong riu com escárnio.

"As visões não me dizem nada. Elas me mostram, e eu tenho que decifrá-las com o pouco que vejo. E o que eu entendo, conto a rainha."

"E o quanto você conta a ela?" Taeyong ficou confuso com a pergunta. "Comparado ao quanto você realmente interpreta e vê."

"Não muito." Ele respondeu, simples. Sooyoung parou de andar, fazendo com que Taeyong parasse também. Os olhos castanho escuro da garota brilhavam, e Taeyong achou que isso fosse uma característica própria de membros da realeza; fazer seus olhos brilharem como as estrelas.

"Sabe, eu aprendi algo no pouco tempo que estou no castelo." Ela falou, mexendo em uma das tranças em seus cabelos.

"E o que aprendeu, Alteza?"

"Que há cobras no jardim." Ela disse, olhando para além de Taeyong. "E diferente das cobras normais, essas andam em dois pés ao invés de se rastejar."

E Taeyong olhou para trás também, vendo a rainha marchar em sua direção com seus dois guardas. Sooyoung não tinha muito carinho pela rainha, e Taeyong sabia — afinal, a mulher não era uma companhia muito agradável no castelo. Mesmo depois de anos, ele ainda sentia um leve medo quando se trata daquela mulher tão poderosa. E ver dois guardas ao seu lado, fez o medo de Taeyong triplicar.

Sooyoung se curvou para a rainha, e Taeyong estava prestes a fazer o mesmo, quando sentiu uma dor latejante em sua bochecha. A rainha havia acabado de lhe dar um tapa forte em seu rosto, fazendo com que o garoto ficasse sem reação. Sooyoung, que continuava atrás, cobria sua boca com as mãos, completamente chocada com o ocorrido. A mão de Taeyong foi em direção a sua bochecha, tocando o local machucado, seus olhos arregalados.

"Precisamos conversar." Foi tudo que a rainha disse, sua expressão mais fria que o gelo sobre o gramado. Um calafrio passou pela espinha de Taeyong, já esperando pelo pior. "Agora."

Ela não esperou por uma resposta, colocando sua mão ao redor do pulso do garoto, suas unhas cravando sobre a pele. Ela o arrastou do jardim, deixando Sooyoung para trás. Ambos andaram pelo castelo até o aposento pessoal da rainha, ela fez sinal para que os guardas ficassem na porta, enquanto ela jogava Taeyong para dentro do cômodo. Quando fechou as portas pesadas, ela se aproximou de Taeyong e fez sinal para que ele se sentasse em uma das cadeiras. A rainha não se sentou, ficou andando de um lado para o outro. Seu rosto bonito agora era engolido por uma expressão raivosa.

"Sabe, chegou aos meus ouvidos algo bem interessante com relação a você e o príncipe." Ela rosnou.

O coração de Taeyong parou por alguns milisegundos. Tudo que passou com Yuta a um tempo atrás veio como uma onda em sua cabeça. E se a rainha sabia, então Taeyong havia se metido numa situação de risco.

"Sobre a noite do baile em homenagem ao casamento da princesa." E Taeyong não deveria, mas se sentiu aliviado. Nada de errado havia acontecido na noite do baile, eles apenas tinham se beijado.

"C-Como..." ele respondeu, um nó em sua garganta.

A rainha finalmente se sentou sobre uma de suas cadeiras, ficando de frente para Taeyong, enquanto ria friamente e olhava para o garoto.

"Achei que a essa altura, você já tinha notado que o castelo tem olhos e ouvidos. O rumores demoram a surgir, meu querido. Mas eles sempre acabam vindo à tona em algum momento." Ela se inclinou para frente, se aproximando de Taeyong. "Veja, eu não lhe odeio garoto. Você salvou a vida do meu filho e me ajudou muito com suas visões. Mas eu farei de tudo para proteger minha família, e suas ações promíscuas direcionadas a meu filho estão se mostrando um perigo. Sugiro que nada mais aconteça daqui para frente."

 _Promíscuo._ Essa era a palavra que Taeyong mais odiava desde que havia se mudado para o castelo. E ver a rainha proferindo daquela maneira, culpando-o como se ele estivesse influenciando o príncipe, fazia o sangue de Taeyong ferver automaticamente.

"Não se preocupe, nada mais aconteceu e nem acontecerá, Alteza. Yuta sabe quais são suas responsabilidades com o reino, e eu sei o meu lugar no castelo." Taeyong disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos da rainha.

"Deve ser difícil para você, não?" A rainha disse, se arrumando na cadeira novamente, um sorriso em seus lábios.

"O que, Alteza?" Taeyong não tinha forças para responder.

"Saber que alguém tão promíscuo como você, nunca conseguirá nada com meu filho." Ela disse enquanto se levantava da cadeira, e num piscar de olhos, sumindo do cômodo graciosamente.

E assim que ela se foi, Taeyong finalmente conseguiu respirar direito. Ele nem havia notado que estava segurando o ar esse tempo todo, uma de suas mãos indo em direção ao seu coração batendo rapidamente, enquanto ele tentava se acalmar.

A rainha sempre o assustou, e ele deixava explícito esse medo que tinha. Diferente do rei, os sorrisos dela eram calculados, e cada palavra parecia falsa e feita para envenenar seus ouvidos. Taeyong ainda se lembrava claramente das vezes em que ela o visitava quando ele era criança, procurando por notícias sobre as visões. Suas mãos sempre nos ombros de Taeyong, suas unhas afiadas sendo passadas pelo pescoço do garoto enquanto ele era interrogado.

Ele arranjou forças e se levantou da cadeira, indo em direção a uma penteadeira próxima a parede de pedra, apoiando seu peso no móvel. Havia um vaso de jade sobre a penteadeira, com uma única rosa vermelha dentro. Ela era de um vermelho escuro e vibrante, chamando atenção com a pouca iluminação branca que vinha da janela. Taeyong curiosamente passou seus dedos pelas pétalas da flor, se abaixando para sentir o aroma.

Ele se afastou rapidamente, sentindo uma dor aguda em um de seus dedos. Não havia notado que havia espinhos no caule, e acabou se furando. Uma gota de sangue saindo de seu machucado, indo em direção ao chão.

O sangue coloriu o chão de pedra com um vermelho da mesma tonalidade da rosa. Aquilo atraiu a atenção de Taeyong, que se abaixou e analisou a gota e o machucado em seu dedo. Provavelmente significava algo, alguma mensagem subentendida que Taeyong não conseguia captar no momento.

Ele se despertou de seu devaneio, limpando o sangue do chão com a manga de sua blusa, manchando a blusa branca com carmim. Ele se levantou e saiu da sala, engolindo as palavras da rainha e tentando esquecer suas últimas palavras.

_'Alguém tão promíscuo como você, nunca conseguirá nada com meu filho.'_

_♕ | ♕_

 

Após aquela conversa, Taeyong evitava o castelo ainda mais. Era quase como se ninguém soubesse mais quem era Taeyong. Sooyoung ainda o visitava e eles conversavam no jardim, mas quando era convidado a adentrar o castelo, Taeyong inventava desculpas. Não queria esbarrar com a rainha e muito menos com Yuta. Eles nunca mais se falaram, e Taeyong acreditava que era melhor desse jeito. Quanto menos contato tivessem, melhor seria para os dois. Afinal, eles nunca ficariam juntos mesmo.

O pior dia da vida de Taeyong, começou numa tarde. Joohyun havia saído para ir ao vilarejo conversar com alguns boticários que estavam por lá e para comprar mais ervas. Taeyong estava na enfermaria, colocando ervas em potes e catalogando-as. Tudo estava tranquilo, Taeyong estava feliz e cantarolava uma música que ouviu a muito tempo. Não tinha palavras, era apenas uma melodia, que o garoto adorava.

E então, tudo virou uma catástrofe. Do lado de fora, várias vozes falavam ao mesmo tempo, e então o som de portas sendo abertas foi audível, enquanto Yuta entrava rapidamente no cômodo. Sua expressão desesperada, seus olhos frenéticos, procurando por algo na enfermaria.

"Onde está sua irmã?" Ele perguntou, pânico em sua voz. Taeyong se levantou da cadeira onde estava, seu cenho franzido enquanto Yuta parava em sua frente. Desespero coloria tanto seu olhar quanto suas expressões, e Taeyong se preocupou.

"Ela saiu, foi a vilarejo atrás de mais ervas." Taeyong respondeu. "Yuta, o que houve?"

"Meu pai," ele passou as mãos sobre os cabelos, respirando fundo. E Taeyong notou que ele não estava usando a coroa dourada. "Tem algo errado com ele. Está doente. Precisamos da sua ajuda."

Taeyong assentiu, pegando suprimentos e colocando dentro de uma maleta. Yuta não precisaria pedir novamente, Taeyong já estava pronto para ajudar.

"Me leve até ele."

O quarto do rei dentro dos aposentos reais estava silencioso. E não o tipo de silêncio agradável, era excruciante. A rainha andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto o irmão mais novo de Yuta chorava aos pés de Sooyoung.

A rainha o olhou com desprezo quando adentrou a sala, ignorando Taeyong logo em seguida. Ela foi em direção ao marido, que estava pálido e repleto de gotas de suor em sua testa. Taeyong pediu permissão para se aproximar, e a rainha relutantemente aceitou. Quando Taeyong moveu a cabeça do rei para o lado, havia pontos vermelhos sobre o travesseiro, no local onde ante estavam as orelhas do rei. E quando olhou, sangue saía de sua orelha. Taeyong colocou sua mão sobre a testa do rei, sua pele queimando em febre. Ele franziu o cenho, abaixando os lençóis que cobriam o rei para olhar seu braço.

Ele subiu as mangas de sua blusa, e o ar nos pulmões de Taeyong desapareceram. Os dedos do rei estavam começando a ficar pretos, e Taeyong largou seu braço rapidamente, horror em seu semblante.

"Se afastem." Ele disse para os outros no cômodo. "Quem tocou o rei nos últimos dias?"

Yuta estava confuso, olhou para o resto de sua família enquanto todos negavam, medo preenchendo seus corpos.

"Nenhum de nós. Por quê?" Taeyong não respondeu, ainda horrorizado. "Taeyong, o que há de errado?"

As visões que Taeyong estava tendo por meses vieram como um tsunami. O sangue espalhado pelo chão de pedra, os corvos crocitando e as penas pretas mergulhadas em sangue, jogados sobre o chão do castelo. E então, Taeyong entendeu tudo. Ele olhou para a mão que usou para tocar o rei, seus olhos focando na pequena cicatriz na ponta de seu dedo indicador, onde ele havia furado a pele delicada quando tocou os espinhos da rosa. A visão era uma metáfora, o corvo era Taeyong.

O garoto expirou o ar em seus pulmões, virando-se para a rainha, ignorando os olhos suplicantes e desesperados de Yuta.

"É a peste." Ele anunciou, sua voz trêmula. "Ele pegou, e eu aposto que ele não é o único no castelo."

Os olhos da rainha se arregalaram em horror, se afastando mais da cama do rei. O irmão mais novo de Yuta chorava ainda mais, e Sooyoung estava assustada. A rainha limpou suas mãos no vestido e se virou para os guardas.

"Temos que fechar o castelo. Ninguém sairá ou entrará até que a peste tenha sido eliminada." Ela se virou para Taeyong, e havia preocupação em seus olhos quando viu a mão do garoto, que estava ao lado de seu corpo, imóvel. "Me desculpe," ela disse. "Você terá que ficar aqui. Não sabemos se você está infectado ou não."

Taeyong sentia seus olhos marejando, ele sabia que a rainha estava certa. Mas ele não choraria na frente de todos, ele tinha sua dignidade ainda. A primeira coisa que passou em sua cabeça, foi Joohyun. Ela estava fora do castelo, e provavelmente eles nunca mais se veriam. Taeyong queria ter dito um último adeus, um último eu te amo. Ele era tão grato por tudo que ela fizera, e ele esperava de coração que ela não tivesse o mesmo destino.

Os olhos de Yuta foram de sua mãe a Taeyong, sua expressão era desesperadora. Ele ainda estava processando as palavras da rainha, seus ouvidos zumbindo enquanto ele via o rosto triste de Taeyong.

"Por favor, cuide da minha irmã." Taeyong implorou, num sussurro para a rainha. Ela concordou enquanto se virava para seus filhos e Sooyoung.

"Vamos para um local seguro," ela disse. "Não encostem em ninguém."

E então, como se não bastasse o fato de que o dia estava ruim, Yuta resolveu piorá-lo. A rainha e os outros já estavam saindo do quarto, quando Yuta arrumou sua postura e continuou no mesmo lugar, proferindo as palavras.

"Eu ficarei." Ele declarou. "Não vou embora."

"Você está louco?!" A rainha disse em choque, enquanto Taeyong ofendia Yuta de todas as maneiras possíveis. Ele sabia que a morte de Yuta estava prevista — afinal, era parte de sua visão. E Taeyong aprendeu que não importava o que fizesse, suas visões sempre se tornariam realidade.

Yuta não respondeu nada, seus olhos já haviam dito tudo. E a rainha percebeu o que havia neles: amor e preocupação. Ele realmente estava colocando sua vida abaixo da de um mero servo. E a mulher sabia que era uma batalha perdida, nada mudaria a cabeça de Yuta. A rainha voltou para trás, e sussurrou para Yuta.

"Seu garoto estúpido, estúpido."

E ela se foi, saindo com Sooyoung e seu filho mais novo — que ao final do dia, seria oficialmente o novo herdeiro ao trono. Os guardas a seguiram, e não havia mais ninguém no quarto do rei além do próprio, Taeyong e Yuta.

"Tranque as portas." Taeyong disse baixo. "Assim que a notícia se espalhar, as pessoas vão procurar por refúgio."

Yuta fez como foi solicitado, trancando a porta e sentando-se em uma cadeira e colocando seu rosto em suas mãos. Taeyong estava bravo, por Deus tudo que Yuta tinha que fazer era sair daqui, ir para um lugar seguro antes que fosse contaminado. Ele deveria pensar em si mesmo, e não em Taeyong. Taeyong já estava fadado a morte, não queria o mesmo destino para a pessoa que ele continuava amando.

E essa era a verdade, Taeyong ainda o amava tanto. E por isso que ele queria salvá-lo. Yuta merecia viver, ao lado de alguém que seria bom o bastante para ele, alguém que o amaria sem limitações. Alguém que não era Taeyong.

"Arrependido?" Taeyong falou friamente, olhando para Yuta com seriedade.

"Você está bravo comigo."

Taeyong o ignorou, voltando para perto do rei. O homem já estava respirando baixo, seus olhos fechados e sua pele estava molhada pelo suor da febre. Ele sabia que o rei não duraria muito tempo. Chamaram Taeyong tarde demais, e estava claro que o homem teria apenas mais alguns minutos de reinado, antes da vida partir de seu corpo.

"Ele não vai durar muito. Você deveria gastar sua energia dizendo adeus," Taeyong disse, passando suas mãos em sua blusa velha. "Eu estarei no outro cômodo. Venha ao meu encontro quando acabar."

Dizendo isso, ele saiu do quarto. Regressando para o cômodo principal do alojamento. Uma grande janela estava aberta, fazendo com que o ar gelado do inverno adentrasse o cômodo e amenizasse o poder do fogo na lareira. Taeyong se sentou no sofá em frente a dita janela, suas mãos entrelaçadas uma na outra.

Yuta nunca foi muito próximo de seu pai, e Taeyong sabia disso. Mesmo assim, ele imaginava que fosse bastante difícil dizer adeus daquela maneira. Taeyong estava bravo, se Yuta tivesse ido embora ele não teria que dizer adeus, poderia sofrer posteriormente, com a coroa em sua cabeça e o reino em seu comando. Taeyong se arrependia de muitas coisas, e a primeira delas, foi ter se encantado pelo garoto de onze anos com a coroa dourada em sua cabeça e um violino apoiado em seu ombro, tocando uma melodia que ainda o assombrava.

Taeyong sentia a doença rastejando por baixo de sua pele, envenenando seu sangue com a promessa de uma morte rápida e dolorosa. Ele queria chorar, queria gritar, mas não podia fazer isso. Deveria se manter forte até que a morte viesse o embalar. Ele apoiou sua testa nos joelhos, tentando engolir todo o medo e desespero do momento.

Ele se assustou quando sentiu uma mão em suas costas, se virando para ver Yuta. Ele nem tinha ouvido o som da outra porta se abrindo e fechando. Os olhos e nariz de Yuta estavam vermelhos e seus lábios numa linha reta.

"Você não pode me tocar." Taeyong murmurou, evitando os olhos do outro. "Não deveria ter ficado."

Ele se sentou ao lado de Taeyong no sofá, que se afastou imediatamente, criando o máximo de espaço possível. Ele tinha esperanças de que Yuta ainda não havia sido contaminado, e queria ao máximo acreditar nisso.

"Taeyong, me diga, como eu não ficaria?" ele disse, sua voz era dolorida. "Taeyong, olhe para mim, por favor..."

Taeyong se virou para o príncipe, olhos repletos de raiva e medo.

"Eu não poderia deixá-lo aqui, sozinho. Por favor, entenda."

"Você é um idiota, Nakamoto Yuta." Taeyong rosnou. "Isso vai muito além de mim. Será que você não percebe? Yuta, por Deus, você é o rei agora. Não pode se dar ao luxo de morrer. Você deveria estar sendo coroado quando a peste acabasse, você se casaria com Sooyoung e teria uma vida perfeita. Como pode ser tão idiota?"

Taeyong estava chorando, lágrimas caíam sem que ele precisasse se esforçar. E os olhos de Yuta se encheram de carinho, enquanto ele tentava se aproximar de Taeyong, que evitava a todo custo.

"Você me disse uma vez que o amor é irrelevante, um privilégio que nós não podemos nos dar. E eu não acreditei em uma só palavra que saiu de sua boca. Se você não pode ser egoísta, eu serei por nós dois, Taeyong." Taeyong chorava silenciosamente. "Não houve um dia sequer que não pensei em você, senti sua falta como se você fosse o ar em meus pulmões. Eu não podia deixá-lo aqui, não posso viver sem você ao meu lado, Taeyong."

"Estou morrendo, Yuta. Eu o toquei, e você viu. Já consigo sentir os efeitos."

Yuta se levantou do sofá onde estava sentado e se ajoelhou em frente a Taeyong. Os olhos dele estavam marejados, suplicantes. Naquele momento, Yuta era um livro aberto, todos os seus sentimentos estavam expostos para que Taeyong visse.

"Taeyong, não me importo. Eu só quero abraçá-lo, por favor."

E Taeyong cedeu, não conseguia mais guardar tudo para si. Ele foi em direção aos braços abertos de Yuta, soluçando em seu pescoço, lágrimas continuavam caindo. Yuta também estava chorando, enquanto passava suas mãos nas costas de Taeyong, tentando acalmá-lo.

"Vai ficar tudo bem Taeyong. Tudo vai ficar bem."

Yuta se afastou, pegando o rosto de Taeyong em suas mãos, olhando em seus olhos. Estava tudo tão claro, os sentimentos tão vívidos como a meses atrás. Taeyong nunca deixou de amar Yuta, e Yuta tampouco havia feito diferente. Ambos estavam tão apaixonados como de início.

O rosto de Yuta estava a centímetros do de Taeyong. Ele passou um dedo sobre a bochecha do garoto, limpando as lágrimas de sua pele macia. E sem dizer uma palavra, ele acabou com a distância que havia entre os dois.

O beijo foi diferente de todos os outros que haviam dividido nos meses passados. Era macio e delicado, suave e morno. As mãos de Yuta se entrelaçaram ao redor da nuca de Taeyong, puxando-o para mais perto enquanto se beijavam. Ambos tinham lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas, mornas e lentas enquanto suas bocas se moviam.

Yuta era simplesmente tudo para Taeyong. Ele se recordava de tudo perfeitamente. Da primeira vez que andou até o cômodo onde ele estava tocando piano aos onze anos. Se lembrava de quanto estavam com quinze, correndo pela corte e os jardins, um garoto com roupas de servo sendo perseguido por um garoto com uma coroa dourada em sua cabeça e o emblema da família real costurado em suas vestes. Ele se lembrava dos toques macios, risadas alegres, beijos apaixonantes, noites conversando, juras de amor e promessas sussurradas. E principalmente, ele se lembrava da sensação de borboletas na barriga e de seu coração batendo mais rápido toda vez que Yuta sorria para ele.

Yuta seria um bom rei, mas seu coração era seu ponto fraco. Ele amava demais, e se rendia facilmente a suas paixões e desejos, deixava-se vulnerável para qualquer um. Um defeito fatal, ter um rei tão egoísta como aquele. Taeyong riu, imaginando que talvez estivesse salvando o reino de um rei imprudente. Yuta amava demais, em grande intensidade. E Taeyong sentia isso pela maneira como seus dedos passavam por seus cabelos, pela maneira que ele respirava enquanto procurar por seus lábios.

Ele abriria mão de tudo por apenas uma hora de liberdade com Taeyong.

E logo, o gosto salgado de lágrimas em seus lábios havia se tornado gosto de ferro, e Taeyong se afastou rapidamente. Passando os dedos sobre seu nariz, vendo o sangue colorir as pontas de seus dedos.

"Yuta." Taeyong estava assustado, olhando para o sangue na ponta de seus dedos. "Yuta, eu—"

"Está tudo bem, meu amor. Eu estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem." Yuta disse enquanto abraçava Taeyong com força, tentando passar todo conforto possível.

"Yuta." Ele soluçou. "Yuta, você vai acabar morrendo também."

"Shh, não chore." Ele disse, calmamente. "Eu não me importo com isso. Pra mim, seria uma dádiva morrer tendo você ao meu lado."

Yuta estava chorando também, mas se esforçou para sorrir enquanto se levantava. Ele estava de pé em sua frente, uma mão estendida.

"Você me disse, que se por acaso fossemos iguais, você dançaria comigo por tanto tempo que meus pés doeriam no dia seguinte." Ele disse, relembrando Taeyong de suas palavras na manhã em que discutiram. "Neste momento, esqueça quem eu sou e quem você é. Somos apenas Yuta e Taeyong." O garoto assentiu, enxugando suas lágrimas que agora caíam sem parar. "Então, eu lhe peço uma última dança. Você me daria essa honra, Lee Taeyong?"

"Não há nenhuma música." Taeyong respondeu, fungando. Mesmo assim, Taeyong aceitou seu pedido, se levantando e pegando sua mão.

"Ouça." Ele sussurrou enquanto colocava suas mãos no quadril de Taeyong. "Se você realmente escutar, vai ouvir a melodia."

Taeyong colocou suas mãos ao redor dos ombros de Yuta, apoiando sua cabeça no peito do garoto. Ele conseguia ouvir o som das batidas de seu coração, aceleradas, fortes, completas.

"Eu consigo ouvir agora."

Não havia mais palavras a serem ditas. Os dois dançaram lentamente ao som de uma melodia que existia apenas em suas cabeças. Os músculos de Taeyong estavam começando a doer, e Yuta estava perdendo o fôlego, ofegando como se tivesse corrido dos estábulos até aquele cômodo. Ambos se sentaram no sofá, olhando a janela aberta. A cabeça de Taeyong estava apoiada no ombro de Yuta, suas pálpebras pesadas como se ele estivesse com sono.

"Yuta." Ele disse, e falar parecia ser a coisa mais difícil naquele momento. "O que vai acontecer daqui pra frente?"

Yuta levou seu tempo para responder. Estava cansado da mesma maneira, e sua voz estava quebrando-se, enquanto ele se esforçava para conseguir falar tudo.

"Jaemin vai tomar conta de tudo. E sua irmã vai ficar bem também." Ele disse. "Jaemin será um rei melhor do que eu."

"Nos demos o privilégio de ser egoístas."

"Talvez." Ele agora sussurrava, sem forças para falar corretamente. "E eu não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter feito isso. Eu te amo tanto, Taeyong."

"Eu também te amo, Yuta. Obrigado por ter me amado."

Taeyong pegou no sono no ombro de Yuta, enquanto o sol estava prestes a se pôr. A respiração de Yuta era profunda, embalando Taeyong e o preparando para dormir enquanto o ar gélido do inverno batia gentilmente em seu rosto. Estava tudo tão calmo ali, muito diferente do possível caos que poderia estar acontecendo nos outros cômodos, uma destruição iminente acontecendo dentro das paredes do castelo. Mas naquele momento, nada daquilo importante.

A única coisa importante, era a sensação de ter Yuta perto de si. De saber que ele morreria amando e sendo amado.

Quando Taeyong despertou, ele não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado. Não parecia ter sido muito, já que a luz do sol ainda estava iluminando pela janela, um brilho dourado preenchendo o cômodo por uma hora. Taeyong forçou seus olhos a abrir, levantando sua cabeça para olhar para Yuta. Seu pescoço estava dolorido e seus olhos secos e machucados pelo tanto de lágrimas que havia chorado. Cada músculo de seu corpo estava doendo, e sua cabeça latejava com a dor. O quarto estava girando, e Taeyong se apoiou em Yuta, procurando por apoio.

Não demorou muito para notar que o peito de Yuta não se elevava mais a cada inspiração, e seu coração não batia mais por baixo de suas vestes. Taeyong ofegou, levantando sua cabeça para olhar na direção do garoto.

Yuta estava em paz. Havia uma mancha de sangue em sua boca, mas isso não o fazia ficar menos bonito. Se alguém visse de longe, e ignorasse a mancha, diria que ele estava dormindo.

Taeyong sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto, pousando em sua mão esquerda. A lágrima era sangrenta, e ele tentou ao máximo se manter calmo. Ele olhou de volta para Yuta, tirando os cabelos úmidos de sua testa, fazendo com que ficassem sujos pelas lágrimas de sangue.

Ele se deitou novamente sobre seus ombros, e encarou o sol. A luz dourada esquentando seu rosto enquanto ele continuava a chorar.

"Só mais uma hora." Ele sussurrou, seus lábios estavam secos e rachados. A memória dos lábios de Yuta sobre os seus ainda tão vívida.

A melodia finalmente terminou, e Taeyong fechou os olhos enquanto a hora dourada ia se despedindo.


End file.
